Família Cullen (Fase 1)
by MerecoUmCastelo
Summary: Os Cullens não estão mais morando todos juntos. Carlisle e Esme estão em uma nova cidade, onde ele trabalha em um novo hospital. Tudo parecia na mais perfeita paz, até que acontecimentos relacionados ao passado de Carlisle fazem Esme desaparecer misteriosamente.
1. Sozinhos

**"Família Cullen (Fase 1)"**

_por: grupo de autores do Mereço Um Castelo_

**Capítulo 1:** Sozinhos

**Carlisle**

Novamente nos mudamos, desde que Reneesme nasceu já é a segunda vez. Charlie segue Bella aonde quer que ela for. Sem questionar o quão impressionante é o crescimento de sua neta. Atualmente, Bella e Edward estão passeando pela Europa. Reneesme e Rosalie decidiram fazer faculdade de "Moda". Se tratando da minha filha Rosalie, podemos esperar por muitas críticas quanto ao estilo de professores e colegas de classe... Bem, vamos superar.

Esme e eu atualmente moramos sozinhos, já que Alice e Jasper construíram sua própria casa nova; Rosalie e Emmett se mudaram para uma propriedade que já possuíam, e; Edward e Bella estão morando com a filha na casa em que Edward morou com seus pais antes de sua transformação.

Reneesme, apesar de morar com os pais, passa a maior parte do tempo com Rosalie em passeios ou em seus novos planos de fazer faculdade. Emmett está as encorajando, afinal tudo que deixa sua mulher feliz recebe sua aprovação constantemente.

Esme está cuidando da decoração de nossa casa. Meu amor é extremamente talentosa: em apenas dois dias já possuíamos sua decoração da casa dos sonhos, que conta com minha total e incondicional aprovação. Além disso, como se sentia muito sozinha, agora que nossa casa está mais vazia do que nunca, ela tem frequentado o Hospital na ala infantil como voluntária, ajudando as enfermeiras a olhar crianças que passaram por algum tipo de tratamento.

O Hospital no qual trabalho, o Hospital-Escola DeCozie, está passando por alguns problemas: vários médicos se demitiram por terem recebido uma proposta melhor de um Hospital maior, o que particularmente não me atraiu, pois o fato de trabalhar em um Hospital maior reduziria o tempo útil de nossa permanência na cidade.

Estou trabalhando sozinho na Emergência como Clínico Geral, e atendendo pacientes internados nos quartos; aqueles que estão na Unidade Intensiva são observados pelo curador do Hospital, que divide toda a tarefa de cuidar do Hospital com as aulas que dá na Universidade DeCozie. Diariamente vários residentes e estudantes visitam o Hospital. Dr. Andrew Scalzaria, o curador, disse que está estudando a possibilidade de contratar um de seus melhores alunos para me auxiliar, pois ele acha que três dias de trabalho seguidos e um de folga é muito cansativo; eu, aliás, tenho que me policiar para parecer cansado com o passar dos dias.

**Andrew**

Estamos enfrentando problemas, me dói admitir que talvez eu tenha falhado com todos os médicos... Para tentar corrigir meus sucessivos erros estou errando com o único que preferiu ficar, o Dr. Cullen. Não fazia três meses que ele estava trabalhando no Hospital quando todos os médicos, incluindo Cullen e eu, recebemos cartas de convite para outro Hospital com salários duas vezes maior do que o que recebíamos. Vários se interessaram, mas para mim este Hospital e a Universidade são minha vida, não os deixaria por nada no mundo. O que me surpreendeu foi Carlisle Cullen ter ficado, ele é um médico experiente, de currículo impecável em diversos hospitais de grande repercussão e poucos de menor projeção, além do fato de ele não ter relativamente ainda nenhum vínculo afetivo com este Hospital. Se ele tivesse saído, confesso, que não me sentiria traído, ao contrário de muitos outros médicos que estavam comigo há anos e ainda lecionam comigo na Universidade. Pessoas que eu acreditava serem amigos.

Quanto a Universidade, entrei em contato com uma de minhas alunas mais brilhantes, Melinda. A Mel, como todos costumavam chamar, sempre se destacou desde o primeiro dia de aula. Sempre atenciosa e dedicada aos estudos, além do fato de eu nunca tê-la visto colando – ao contrário de toda a turma que se formou com ela, mas infelizmente eu fingia não ver, porque se colocasse cada um que colava para fora eu arrumaria encrenca com a diretora.

Mel virá hoje ao Hospital para conversarmos, gostaria muito que ela aceitasse, mas veremos como a coisa toda irá se desenrolar...

Tenho que ressaltar também que sou totalmente grato à senhora Cullen: ela tem ajudado muito as enfermeiras na ala pediátrica; acredito que seja por causa da esposa que o doutor Cullen não deixou o Hospital.

Aliás, digamos que ele tem se saído melhor que a encomenda. Não conheci até hoje um médico que trabalhe com tamanha dedicação, três dias de plantão seguidos sem nem se abalar. Além de parecer que ele se sente infeliz quando sai de folga. Eu não sei, não sou tão próximo a ele para ter uma conversa sobre sua vida particular, mas a impressão que me dá é que ele gosta de ficar longe de casa, deve estar passando por problemas com a esposa... O que é uma pena porque eles formam um belo casal... Quanto a filhos, creio que eles não tenham nenhum, pelo menos nunca os vi...

* * *

Oi gente!

Vamos começar a postar mais uma história nossa. Está já está completinha na verdade e tem 100 capítulos na fase 1. Ela acontece após o último livro e é mais ficada em Esme e Carlisle, mas é claro que vão aparecer todos os casais (e eles também terão suas tramas paralelas), personagens novos e alguns dos livros que pouco dão as caras.

Eu amaria saber que há pessoas lendo ela, ok? Então, sejam bem vindos e se puderem comentem, ok?


	2. O Castelo

**"Família Cullen (Fase 1)"**

_por: grupo de autores do Mereço Um Castelo_

**Capítulo 2:** O Castelo

**Alice**

Estou feliz, feliz, feliz! Jasper e eu temos nossa própria casa, aliás, uma pequena extravagância que fiz agora que sou uma Conselheira Econômica de Grandes Empresas Multinacionais na Bolsa de Valores, fui comprar um castelo! Jasper achou a ideia um tanto quanto extravagante, mas eu sei que ele vai se acostumar...

- Amor, sabe, eu acho que essa "casa", e tenho que ressaltar as aspas na palavra "casa" - ele fazia aspas com as mãos enquanto olhava lindamente para mim e tentava explicar seu ponto de vista - acho que ela vai nos expor! Carlisle, Emmett, Edward e até a Rosalie vão querer nos matar! Isso se os Volturi não chegarem primeiro, é claro.

Cheguei pertinho dele e toquei seu ombro, depois preparei a minha voz mais doce para responder-lhe:

- Relaxa gatinho, tenho certeza que nossa família não vai ligar! Aliás, se temos dinheiro e "vida" eterna, eu quero ter pelo menos uma vez na minha "pós-morte" uma casa dos sonhos!

Eu o olhei com carinha de dó e baixei a cabeça, a minha encenação o fez me abraçar e completar seus pensamentos em voz alta:

- Eu não consigo discutir com você, minha princesinha saltitante...

**Jasper**

É claro que não consigo discutir com ela, ainda mais depois de ela saltitar do meu lado e me beijar em retribuição. Posso controlar as emoções dos outros, mas não posso controlar a mim mesmo, e essa incapacidade é o que levou minha princesinha a trabalhar e comprar nosso próprio reduto longe da humanidade.

Atualmente, eu não tenho tido tanto desejo em sugar todo o sangue deles, na verdade a companhia dos humanos me irrita. Após passar uma temporada toda com Alice na Sibéria, em um hotel com programação para turistas excêntricos - esses turistas me despertaram um tremendo ódio pela humanidade! Como podem ser tão fúteis? Exclusivistas? Para eles se todos os pobres, negros, judeus, islâmicos, índios e todas as minorias, se elas morressem, o mundo será um lugar melhor! Eles não percebem que o problema do mundo são as pessoas que são como eles, e não as minorias. Isso me enfureceu e tentar transformar seus sentimentos em coisas mais produtivas por quase dois meses me desgastou. Quero distância de todos, menos de Alice. Sem ela eu não 'vivo'...

Nossa família é o pouco de companhia que eu gosto de ter, mas até eles concordam que às vezes devemos nos manter um pouco afastados por um período de tempo. Afinal, é mais fácil notar oito vampiros e uma meio vampira rodeada por lobos, do que um casal de vampiros. É melhor para o nosso disfarce nos separarmos de tempos em tempos.

Alice está animada, a ideia de ser a senhora Whitlock, ao invés de a senhorita Cullen a deixa eufórica. Ela parece totalmente realizada com a ideia de poder trabalhar e comprar Porsches de todas as cores... Parece futilidade, mas o que eu faria sem ela? Porque afinal eu me separaria da luz de minha vida? Isso dói só de se pensar no assunto...

Mudando totalmente a linha de raciocínio, passar o tempo com Alice é uma das melhores coisas a se fazer, ela é tão viva e sincera no que diz, sua reação é algo que sempre me encanta e deixá-la sem palavras é algo que me faz rir interiormente. Pensando nisso decidi ajudá-la com seus planos na decoração de nosso novo lar e... Decorar pode ser divertido, melhor ainda é ver a reação quanto aos meus planos sobre o porão...

**Alice**

Meu amor e eu fizemos a decoração de nosso novo castelo com cores suaves, afinal não tem graça parecer morar em uma tumba! Mas... olha só, podemos realizar um dos desejos de Bella: temos um porão e dá pra colocar caixões lá! Na verdade, essa foi uma das ideias de Jasper enquanto mexíamos no porão. Ele disse que quando Edward, Bella e Renesme vierem para cá, os apresentará o porão com caixões como se fosse "o quarto de hóspedes". Meu amor não presta, ele tem um senso de humor e tanto, além de gostar de me deixar irritada. Mas eu gosto de suas reações abusivas.

Mas me sinto triste apesar de nossa nova casa, eu coloquei o meu amor em perigo, e fui egoísta a ponto de achar que ele aguentava, enquanto na verdade ele estava sofrendo. Aquelas férias... Eu deveria ter acabado com elas no segundo dia, mas fui egoísta, achei que ele aguentaria. Não queria admitir que ele estivesse se esforçando demais e sem necessidade alguma. Eu fui uma estúpida, tão egoísta... tão burra. Eu não queria ver o óbvio. Jasper, o meu amor, estava sofrendo tentando controlar as emoções de tantos... e tentando ao mesmo tempo me fazer feliz... eram tantas pessoas egoístas, inclusive eu mesma... Estou tão arrependida. Quero recompensá-lo, vou dar-lhe tudo o que ele desejar para amenizar o meu egoísmo. E se nesse momento o que ele quer é ficar longe... ficaremos longe, antes que por meus erros o nosso castelo comece a desabar...

**Jasper**

Ver Alice séria é desconcertante, eu tento não transparecer, mas sei que ela se sente culpada, como se o fato de eu não conseguir me controlar fosse culpa dela, que faz isso tão bem. Eu estaria perdido no mundo se ela não tivesse me achado, da forma mais casual que se podia imaginar ela me encontrou, em um momento que eu tanto precisava dela e suas primeiras palavras foram "Porque você demorou tanto?", como se nos conhecêssemos há anos. Ela me fez sentir que eu já havia encontrado a quem eu pertencia.

Imagino como ela deve estar se divertindo prevendo a rotação das ações da Bolsa... literalmente ela fará a fortuna da família com sua "intuição feminina", como ela diz aos acionistas das empresas. E eu quero estar perto dela para ajudá-la e não para atrapalhar... Se sentir em algum momento que ela não precisará mais de mim, nesse momento eu posso morrer.

* * *

Vocês notaram que os primeiros capítulos são mais as apresentações do pessoal, né?

Logo a ação mesmo começará a rolar :D


	3. A Convidada

**"Família Cullen (Fase 1)"**

_por: grupo de autores do Mereço Um Castelo_

**Capítulo 3:** A Convidada

**Mel**

Fui convidada por meu antigo professor, Dr. Andrew Scalzaria para fazer uma entrevista em seu Hospital. Eu sempre o admirei, seria muito realizador conseguir esse emprego. Mas... quantos não vão concorrer a esta vaga? Talvez eu não tenha nenhuma chance.

Estou muito entusiasmada, porém apreensiva. Tenho uma moto, não é lá o último tipo, mas já sabia que ir com ela era querer não passar - me molharia toda graças a neve que cai fina lá fora. Por sorte, há um ponto de ônibus perto de casa, a duas quadras. Andar de social em um ônibus com uma enorme pasta de currículo e comprovantes de cursos não é a melhor sensação do mundo. Todos me olhavam como se eu fosse estranha, podia ouvir o burburinho das pessoas atrás de mim espantadas por meu traje, achei até cômico quando desci no ponto na frente do Hospital.

Entrei pela emergência e vi um médico e uma enfermeira conversando, me aproximei deles e perguntei como fazia para falar com o Dr. Scalzaria. A enfermeira me olhou de cima em baixo enquanto me perguntava o que eu queria com ele, respondi que tinha uma entrevista marcada e ela me disse para segui-la. O médico ficou lá parado, não disse nada, apenas pegou alguns papéis na bancada e seguiu para uma das salas de consulta. O estranho é que ele me pareceu tão familiar... apesar de eu não saber o nome dele.

A enfermeira, que descobri chamar June, me levou até a sala do curador e me pediu para esperar lá fora. Enquanto ela entrou e fechou suavemente a porta atrás de si, eu fiquei observando os quadros na parede do corredor; neles havia fotografias com vários médicos famosos que trabalharam no Hospital com seus respectivos nomes e especialização a baixo. Só não achei nenhuma foto do médico que vi ao entrar, talvez ele fosse novo...

- Pode entrar na sala. - June disse ao sair. - O doutor a espera.

- Obrigada.

Confesso que entrei pela porta entreaberta meio insegura, apesar de tentar parecer confiante. Mas o que eu não esperava aconteceu, ele estava lá parecendo realmente contente em me ver, chegando tão perto que quando percebi já estava me abraçando em um longo abraço de amigos.

- É bom vê-la Mel, juro que achei que talvez não viesse.

Ele sorriu enquanto recuava alguns passos e me olhava com seus lindos olhos azuis. Sabe que se não fosse comprometida e não quisesse tanto ser sua funcionária, eu não ligaria para os oito anos de diferença entre nossa idade... Mas o que ele havia acabado de me dizer, me intrigou...

- Mas porque eu não viria?

- Mel - ele parou e refletiu um pouco, - estamos passando por certas dificuldades, grande parte dos médicos acabou optando por outros Hospitais e nosso quadro médico está bem comprometido...

Por essa eu juro que não esperava! O Hospital em que nove entre dez estudantes de nossa Universidade sonhava em trabalhar estava em decadência assim? Mas eu não desistiria! Estava entretida em meus pensamentos e oops... só aí reparei que ele ainda estava falando...

- ... então vou entender se não aceitar o emprego...

- Eu quero! - Dei um salto involuntário toda eufórica, depois tentei me controlar e contornar a situação. - Digo, eu quero sim o emprego, senhor. Era tudo o que sempre quis desde meus tempos de Universidade. O senhor está me dando uma chance e tanto! - Oops, outro deslize involuntário, dei um pulinho segurando as mãos. - Quando começo?

Ele mexeu no cabelo, e tentando encobrir a felicidade disse.

- Já... se quiser pode conhecer o nosso único médico, tirando eu próprio, o Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

Uau, alguém com sobrenome conhecido. Aliás, não que Cullen seja tão comum assim...

- Claro!

- Depois de apresentá-la, vou levá-la ao RH para que preparem a sua papelada de admissão, e também para que possa fazer os exames de rotina para a contratação.

Saímos pelo corredor enquanto ele falava, eu carregava minha pasta e meu sobretudo, um em cada braço, como sempre eu sou a atrapalhada...

Chegamos à sala de emergência, o Dr. Cullen estava terminando de atender uma senhora que estava na maca tomando soro intravenoso.

- Pelos resultados de seu exame, senhora Wilson, poderá sair em duas horas, tão logo o soro acabe.

Ele examinou os papéis dela uma última vez e se despediu com um sorriso, foi nessa hora que o Dr. Scalzaria o chamou.

- Dr. Cullen...

Ele parecia distraído, mas atendeu prontamente ao chamado.

- Sim?

- Dr. Cullen esta é Melinda, a antiga estudante da Universidade que eu disse que iria contratar. E, Melinda este é o Dr. Carlisle Cullen, nosso único médico do Hospital no momento...

Nós dois demos as mãos, depois de eu quase derrubar o meu casaco transferindo-o para o antebraço com a pasta. Ele deveria estar congelando de frio, pois sua mão estava super gelada, afinal nevava lá fora e a temperatura interna do prédio também não estava tão elevada.

- Bem vinda, doutora - ele sorriu.

Scalzaria disparou em falar.

- Será bom termos mais uma doutora aqui, já que estamos sozinhos há uma semana. Aliás, verei já no RH para que ela comece o quanto antes, assim você poderá tirar as suas noites de sono atrasado, Dr. Cullen.

De fato, com em uma pele tão branca como a dele, as olheiras ficavam visivelmente marcadas em seu rosto.

- É, parece bom dormir um pouco...

Scalzaria sorriu e me chamou.

- Vamos Melinda, o RH é mais adiante.

**Carlisle**

Eu estava no plantão quando uma jovem de longos cabelos castanhos e roupa social entrou pela porta do pronto socorro. Suas feições realmente me lembravam alguém... Mas no momento estava tendo que prestar atenção no que a enfermeira June Joy estava tentando tirar de mim, um atestado para uma falsa dor de cabeça para seu filho que não ia à escola há duas semanas. Eu queria acreditar que o menino tinha bons motivos para não querer ir à escola e concordei, desde que visse o menino antes.

- Sabe o que é Dr... é que ele perdeu algumas aulas porque estava em uma viagem... - Depois de uma pausa para que ela pudesse pensar em uma boa desculpa. - E lá ele ficou doente! É, lá ele ficou doente... E não pôde ir quando voltou.

- Joy, não é que eu não acredite em você – "porque não acredito mesmo, você mente mal", era o que realmente eu queria dizer, - mas é que se ele está doente, precisa ser medicado e não apenas pegar um atestado.

- É que ele não gosta de filas... não tem paciência para esperar...

- Mas não costuma demorar tanto as consultas assim...

- É que...

Neste momento a garota que havia passado pela porta chegou até nós e timidamente disse.

- Por favor, onde fica a sala do Dr. Scalzaria?

Joy, que só a notou neste momento, a observou dos pés a cabeça - até eu me senti desconfortável com a situação. Eu já a havia notado desde o momento em que passou pela porta, sacudiu o casaco cheio de neve, olhou para os lados e decidiu vir a nós por causa do meu jaleco e das roupas de Joy, provavelmente.

- O que você quer com o doutor? - A enfermeira perguntou de forma um pouco rude.

- Eu tenho uma entrevista com ele...

Ela nem pode terminar de falar, Joy já havia começado a andar com apenas um "siga-me". A enfermeira não ofereceu ajuda para carregar as coisas da moça e ainda apertou o passo para fazê-la correr um pouco - definitivamente June Joy estava com ciúmes, à mesma reação que eu podia notar nela quando Esme vinha me ver ou Chandra vinha ver Andrew.

Depois de toda a cena, segui meu protocolo: apenas peguei as fichas dos próximos pacientes e voltei ao trabalho. Como era o único no plantão, eu não gostava da ideia de saber que haviam pessoas esperando para serem realmente atendidas, com dores reais enquanto uma enfermeira me enrolava para conseguir um atestado para o filho que saiu para festejar. Algum dia eu teria que agradecer aquela moça por me salvar.

Quanto aos pacientes neste Hospital, eles eram a maior parte pessoas pobres que não podiam pagar por um Seguro Saúde ou Plano de Saúde que lhes oferecesse atendimento digno em um Hospital particular. Minha sorte era que como estava trabalhando sozinho podia fazer os procedimentos corretos, mesmo que eles fossem caros, afinal a Universidade incentivava estudo de casos raros nas clínicas e o paciente não precisava pagar nada por isso. Tudo o que eu precisava fazer era convocar os estudantes e residentes para me acompanharem enquanto explicava os procedimentos, é claro, que eles passavam o tempo todo "me testando", mas isso nunca me incomodou. A reação deles era o que me deixava feliz, eu não aparentava ser tão mais velho que todos eles, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia muito mais do que médicos com aparência mais velha que a minha.

Naquele momento, vários pacientes me aguardavam e eu ainda precisava liberar uma senhora que sofreu desnutrição e estava recebendo soro em uma maca em um dos leitos da emergência. O tempo de eu atender três pacientes mais esta senhora foi o suficiente para Scalzaria e a garota aparecerem para falar comigo.

- Dr. Cullen... - Eu fingi estar distraído quando fui chamado, era bem humano da minha parte.

- Sim?

- Dr. Cullen está é Melinda - Scalzaria gesticulava enquanto apresentava a garota que há pouco havia entrado coberta de neve pela emergência e provocado a ira ciumenta de uma enfermeira - a antiga estudante da Universidade que eu disse que iria contratar. E, Melinda este é o Dr. Carlisle Cullen, nosso único médico do Hospital no momento...

Ela pareceu impressionada com a palavra "único", mas estendeu a mão para mim. Nos demos às mãos, e eu pude perceber que a doutora percebeu como o meu toque era frio em relação ao dela, porém percebi também que ela não tentou recuar, então eu o fiz. Ela parecia se preocupar demais com a reação dos outros para deixá-los desconcertados.

- Bem vinda, doutora - foi tudo o que pude dizer para definitivamente quebrar o gelo.

Antes mesmo que ela pudesse responder, Scalzaria disparou falando e gesticulando para nós.

- Será bom termos mais uma doutora aqui, já que estamos sozinhos há uma semana. Aliás, verei já no RH para que ela comece o quanto antes, assim você poderá tirar as suas noites de sono atrasado, Dr. Cullen - bem, ele não me conhece... Eu poderia ficar anos trabalhando sem nem me preocupar com o fato de ser o único médico do Hospital, mas ele era humano e tive que parecer concordar definitivamente com a ideia.

- É, parece bom dormir um pouco... - Não que eu de fato o fosse fazer.

Passado as apresentações, ele puxou suavemente a doutora para o corredor.

- Vamos Melinda, o RH é mais adiante.

Definitivamente, seria mais difícil convocar os estudantes para quase todos os pacientes agora... Mas ela tinha algo de familiar, só não pude distinguir o que...


	4. As Estudantes

**"Família Cullen (Fase 1)"**

_por: grupo de autores do Mereço Um Castelo_

**Capítulo 4:** As Estudantes

**Emmett**

Viver com Rosalie em uma casa somente nossa era algo que nos mantinha trancados quase que por tempo integral. Isso quando não recebíamos a visita de Reneesme - minha adorada sobrinha. Rosalie havia se dado extremamente bem no papel de tia protetora. Ela apenas não concordava com o gosto de Reneesme em relação a homens... aliás, lobos. Ela achava que "o cachorro Jake" a traria pulgas e carrapatos.

Reneesme era madura o suficiente para filtrar o que não lhe agradava, mas criança o bastante para tirar seu pai do sério. O que me impressionou foi Edward ter aceitado muito bem o romance da filha, desde que sob supervisão... e nesse ponto Rosalie foi a engrenagem principal da trama, estando sempre aonde Reneesme iria estar para que "o cachorro Jake" ficasse longe. Até o momento onde ele percebeu toda a trama e parou de evitá-la. Meu amor é linda, mas também é teimosa, quando eles passavam muito tempo sem brigar este "muito tempo" era resumido no decorrer de uma hora e meia - no máximo.

Rosalie e eu já moramos separados do restante do Cullen algumas vezes, possuíamos alguns imóveis que locamos quando não pretendemos usar; essa casa no qual estávamos atualmente era uma das minhas favoritas. Rosalie a achava muito simples, mas para mim ela tinha um ar de clássica. Rosalie sempre diz que clássicos são coisas antigas que as pessoas se apegam e esquecem de esquecê-las. Eu a amo, mas discordo, porque os clássicos são simplesmente clássicos!

Meu amor esta construindo seus planos malignos de... cursar faculdade! Sim, meu anjo será formada em algo sem nem ao menos reclamar por isso! Ela pretende arrastar Nessie para uma faculdade de "Moda e Designer", em um curso caríssimo de Milão, com um boiola qualquer e um monte de professoras "cafonas" como disse Nessie. Mas para Rosalie não, para ela tudo lá deve ser "o berço da moda"... O que me deixou intrigado... A moda dorme? Pra que ela precisa de um berço? Enfim, o que a faz feliz, me faz feliz, e como terei muito tempo livre, já arrumei um emprego em uma indústria de Construção Civil, apesar de o que mais me atrair é a parte da demolição! Destruir as coisas! Isso sim é o que eu gosto!

Ainda mantenho contato com nossa família, mas tenho que admitir que quem vejo mais é Carlisle... ele trabalha do outro lado da rua na qual fica a sede da empresa de construção/demolição. Tenho perguntado a ele se tem tido notícias de Jasper e Alice... aqueles dois estão quietos demais para o meu gosto, nem Carlisle sabe o que Alice anda aprontado depois que comprou seu próprio castelo... aliás, isso encheu meu anjo de ciúmes... Ela fica a me questionar se não merecia ser uma "princesa Cullen também"... Mulheres! É o que eu digo, o Edward tem sorte, pegou a mais desencanada e menos materialista de todas, e com um senso de humor ácido! Mas, eu não me vejo sem meu anjo, o mau humor dela me obriga a ficar de bom humor para vê-la sorrir, e vê-la sorrir vale mais do que tudo nesse mundo.

**Rosalie**

Estou brava, brava, brava, brava! Eu não acredito que "o cachorro Jake" acha que pode competir comigo! Eu sou linda, simpática e tenho melhor gosto que ele! Ha! Ele nunca irá ganhar de mim!

Ah, minha casa não é um castelo como a Alice, mas eu merecia um castelo. Emmett terá que me arrumar um! Porque eu sou linda e mereço um!

Ah, eu decidi que farei uma faculdade, papai ficou orgulhoso quando lhe contei minha decisão. Ele me apóia e acha mesmo que eu sou bem mais crítica do que qualquer crítico de moda, mas afinal, o que posso dizer? Eu tenho estilo!

Meu ursinho também gostou da ideia. Agora só falta me dar um castelo! Pois eu mereço.

**Emmett**

Rosalie, minha linda, e Nessie foram admitidas no curso de Moda no exato momento em que passaram pela porta da Universidade em Milão. Eu fui até lá com elas. Queria saber exatamente o lugar onde meu anjo passaria a maior parte do seu tempo daqui pra frente.

Aconteceu algo estranho. Já que passamos pela porta, um boiola veio até nós, pegou em uma das mãos de cada uma delas e as rodopiou falando.

- Lindas! Lindas! Magníficas essas novas alunas! Nossa, que poder hein minha filha? - Ele disse olhando diretamente para Rosalie, meu anjo. - Você tem muita classe! É um luxo só! E você - ele virou pra Nessie, - é incrível também, mas...

Infelizmente, nesse momento, essa aberração me notou, jogou um lenço no chão e partiu para o meu lado. Eu instintivamente dei dois passos para trás, mas não foi o suficiente. Ele já chegou encostando no meu peito e a vontade que eu tinha era de socá-lo!

- Nossa garotão! Você fará nosso curso também? Que maravilhoso!

Eu peguei os pulsos da bichona e o afastei de mim, apertando um pouco, eu confesso.

- Eu hein?! Nem morto! Isso aqui é coisa pra mulheres ou bichas! Aliás, onde você comprou essa roupa aí não tinha pra homem não?

Nesse momento ele ficou macho, ou quase... ele bufou e se afastou de mim - ainda bem, e todo nervosinho por causa da minha afirmação.

Nessie segurava uma gargalhada e Rosalie estava olhando para seu reflexo em uma coluna de vidro, nem tinha notado toda a cena. Eu estava começando a me arrepender de tê-la deixado ir...

**Nessie**

Tia Rosalie me convenceu de fazer faculdade de Moda em Milão. Cara, foi muito divertido! Ha!

O tio Emmett nos levou até lá para fazermos a tal prova de admissão, mas ao cruzarmos a porta, já havíamos passado... por que? Ah! Bem, porque quem pode, pode, e nós podemos! Minha tia Rosalie é linda, ela passa até em Física Quântica se ela quiser, ninguém consegue falar não para a beleza dela! E eu peguei proveito disso!

Chegamos à escola e um dos bi...professores... professora? Não sei! Enfim, uma criatura veio até nós! Pegou minha mão e a da tia e nos virou para analisar nossa roupa de frente e costas, mas... o melhor estava por vir! Ele viu o tio Emmett, diga-se, de passagem, um gato - que papai não me ouça! - correu até ele, todo saltitante como a tia Alice e já foi logo se esfregando! Eu fiquei pasma!

- Nossa garotão! Você fará nosso curso também? Que maravilhoso!

Tio Emmett pegou a coisa estranha pelos pulsos e... cara, eu sou fã do tio Emmett!

- Eu hein?! Nem morto! Isso aqui é coisa pra mulheres ou bichas! Aliás, onde você comprou essa roupa aí não tinha pra homem não? - Eu sou fã dele! Siiim, eu sou sim!

O cara ficou tão bravo que saiu bufando! Seguimos até o balcão e titio ficou se limpando para desempregnar o cheio do carinha.

**Rosalie**

Fomos para Milão de avião! Eu fiquei a viagem toda olhando em meu espelho de bolso como a variação da luminosidade que entrava pela janela do avião ficava simplesmente perfeita em meu rosto maravilhoso! Um dia todo não seria o bastante para eu me ver linda assim!

Já que descemos, andamos por um aeroporto impregnado de gente cafona! Hei, aqui é Milão, elas deveriam ser presas por se vestirem mal! A polícia não vê isso não?

A Universidade é muito bonita... é bonita, porque linda só euzinha! Entramos nela e eu fiquei indignada com a quantidade de alunos cafonas no campus! Eu teria que trabalhar e rápido numa revolução nessas coisas!

Um cara chiquérrimo veio até nos! Ele viu na hora como eu era linda e merecia ser admitida no curso sem perder tempo fazendo provas idiotas que não provam nada! Ele me virou e eu vi uma coluna de vidro que me refletia: Deus eu sou linda! Aquele vestido azul que eu estava usando estava me deixando uma gata. Incrível o Emmett não ter me agarrado ainda!

**Emmett**

Depois de todo o incidente fomos procurar uma cobertura para as duas beldades da minha vida, achamos um lugar bom para elas pertinho do campus... Rosalie achou muito simples, mas eu tive que fazer algo pra ela ficar...

- Vai ter que rastejar e dizer que sou linda. Ah, e sabe o que eu quero também. Vai fazer ou não?

Nessie observava sem entender.

- Linda, é claro que você é - eu tentei abraçá-la, mas ela recuou.

- E o que eu mereço, então?

- Tudo - eu ia me arrepender depois por isso...

- Tudo?! Mesmo?! E o que eu mereço agora, hein, hein?

- Agora? Não sei, a Nessie tá ai e o Edward vai me matar.

Nessie pegou sua bolsa rapidamente.

- Fiquem à vontade, eu vou dar uma volta...

- Você fica Nessie! Ele não vai escapar de me dar o que eu mereço!

Eu fiquei meio irritado.

- Ok, o que você quer Rosalie? - Eu cruzei os braços e escorei na parede do corredor.

- Horas! Você sabe o que eu quero, eu mereço um castelo! - Eu desacreditei.

- Isso já esta ficando ridículo meu anjo...

- Mas eu quero!

- Ok, compro um pra você... - cheguei perto dela e sussurrei bem perto de seu ouvido - se terminar a faculdade!

- Ahhh! - Ela saiu zangada e me atirou uma almofada.

Cara, eu amo deixar essa mulher nervosa! Ela definitivamente fica linda assim!


	5. Preparativos

**"Família Cullen (Fase 1)"**

_por: grupo de autores do Mereço Um Castelo_

**Capítulo 5:** Preparativos

**Carlisle**

Em boas vindas à nova médica, Andrew Scalzaria falou com a reitoria da Universidade e com os acionistas do Hospital e todos concordaram em dar uma cerimônia para a garota. Mas de fato, eu sei que ele só pretendia mostrar aos que saíram que o Hospital estava muito bem mesmo com a saída deles.

**Mel**

Fiquei sem saída, meu chefe queria fazer uma cerimônia de boas vindas para mim. Tudo que eu queria era trabalhar e não ser comemorada por terem me contratado... ok, essa será a chance de eu conhecer todos... de certa forma será bom.

**Carlisle**

Como somos poucos, todos estavam terminantemente convocados, alguns alunos se ofereceram para cuidar das pessoas internadas na ocasião da festa - tudo porque eles ganhariam hora de estágio...

Andrew me deixou convidar quem eu quisesse, bem achei que seria bom reunir a família novamente. Peguei meu telefone e liguei para minha querida filha Rosalie.

- Alô?

- E como vai a minha princesa?

- Princesa sem castelo... - Ela respondeu descontente e eu vi que toquei em assuntos delicados... - Pai fale para o Emmett que eu mereço um castelo!

- Eu falarei... mas, filha, eu gostaria de convidá-la para uma cerimônia que o Hospital fará no final de semana... - Tentei mudar de assunto rapidamente.

- Desculpe pai, eu e a Nessie não poderemos ir! Temos um desfile para assistir.

- Tudo bem.. O Emmett vai?

- Ai nem me pergunte dele!

- Ok, você está brava com ele, deixe que eu falo com ele então, até mais.

- Tchau!

Pessoa errada para começar...

- Emmett?

- E aí Carlisle?!

- Emmett acabei de falar com sua amada e...

- Eu sei, ela está brava, estou testando a paciência dela.

- Bem, isso pode não ser muito bom pra você...

- Relaxa, ela me ligará em menos de duas horas, eu conheço meu anjo, ela terá que falar que viu pessoas cafonas e a Nessie com certeza não vai dar muita bola pra ela.

- Bem, se você diz.

- Tenho certeza.

- Bem, vai fazer algo no final de semana? Vai em algum desfile ou coisa assim?

- Nem mort... oops, morto eu já tô... Não, não estou com a agenda ocupada. Pretende fazer algo?

- Vamos ter uma cerimônia de boas vindas a uma nova médica no Hospital, eu pretendia juntar a família...

- Pode deixar, eu vou estar lá para fazer ciúmes pra Rosalie depois!

- Você quem sabe... Bem, vou ligar para os outros.

- Ok, até lá então.

O próximo passo era minha querida filha saltitante, que provavelmente estaria trabalhando, então decidi ligar para Jasper.

- Jasper?

- Oi Carlisle. Tudo bem?

- Tudo sim, e com você?

- Estou melhorando a cada dia.

- Jasper, acha que você e Alice estariam disponíveis no final de semana? Bem... se você estiver bem mesmo e pronto para isso. É que o Hospital irá fazer uma cerimônia de boas vindas para a nova doutora e achei que seria uma boa oportunidade para reunir a família...

- Iremos sim Carlisle, sem problema algum.

- Bem, eu espero não estar causando nenhum problema a você filho, é a última coisa que não eu pretendia fazer.

- Eu estou melhor mesmo, não se preocupe, estaremos aí.

- Então esperarei por você.

- Tudo bem, tchau.

- Tchau.

Por último liguei para meu filho Edward e quem atendeu foi Bella.

- Alô?

- Oi Carlisle! Quanto tempo!?

- Sim, faz tempo mesmo que vocês sumiram. E como andam as férias?

- Ótimas, não poderiam estar melhores. Mas me diga, como andam as coisas por aí?

- Tudo tranquilo. Bella, querida, você e o Edward pretendem voltar quando?

- Provavelmente dentro de um mês... por que?

- Não, nada...é só que terá uma cerimônia no Hospital por causa da contratação de um pessoal, achei que seria a chance de reunirmos a família, mas a Rosalie e a Reneesme também não vão.

- Bem, se quiser podemos voltar hoje...

- De modo algum, aproveitem as férias de vocês, vocês merecem.

- Bem, quer que eu fale com Reneesme então?

- Não, de modo algum, ela terá um desfile de moda para ir.

- Eu quase não acredito que minha filha decidiu seguir justo o que eu nunca faria...

- Filhos Bella, eles são incompreensíveis.

- E eu que achava que os pais é que eram...

- Bem, aproveitem as férias.

- Obrigada, e aproveite a festa.

- Eu irei, obrigado.

Bem, não virão todos, mas pelo menos uma parte de nós estará junta novamente em quase três meses. Será uma boa oportunidade.

**Rosalie**

Papai ligou e eu contei para ele o que o Emmett fez, tomara que ele dê uma bronca no meu ursinho e o force a comprar o meu castelo antes! Ele vai ver só!

Emmett

- Emmett? - Era meu pai no telefone.

- E aí Carlisle?!

- Emmett acabei de falar com sua amada e... - E ele já sabia do chilique da filha.

- Eu sei, ela está brava, estou testando a paciência dela - admiti!

- Bem, isso pode não ser muito bom pra você...

- Relaxa, ela me ligará em menos de duas horas, eu conheço meu anjo, ela terá que falar que viu pessoas cafonas e a Nessie com certeza não vai dar muita bola pra ela.

- Bem, se você diz.

- Tenho certeza.

- Bem, vai fazer algo no final de semana? Vai em algum desfile ou coisa assim? - Huh! A ideia não me parecia nada boa.

- Nem mort... oops, morto eu já tô... Não, não estou com a agenda ocupada. Pretende fazer algo?

- Vamos ter uma cerimônia de boas vindas a uma nova médica no Hospital, eu pretendia juntar a família... - Esse era o Carlisle que eu conheço, nunca queria que ficássemos tempo demais separados.

- Pode deixar, eu vou estar lá para fazer ciúmes pra Rosalie depois!

- Você quem sabe... Bem, vou ligar para os outros.

- Ok, até lá então.

Mesmo sem meu anjo, não iria deixar minha mãe com cara de paisagem no meio de um monte de médicos, pelo menos eu poderia fazer companhia para ela. Bem, seria bom poder tirar uma com meu amor depois, de qualquer modo.

**Jasper**

Eu estava terminando de arrumar os quadros do nosso castelo em uma tentativa desesperada de fazer algo no tempo em que ficava sozinho, quando o telefone tocou, era Carlisle que claramente sabia que seria eu quem atenderia e não Alice.

- Jasper?

- Oi Carlisle. Tudo bem? - Confesso que fiquei impressionado pelo telefonema, e chateado por perceber que era eu quem deveria ligar mais para ele. Eu estava me distanciando sem querer de quem mais me dava apoio...

- Tudo sim, e com você?

- Estou melhorando a cada dia - não tinha o direito de preocupá-lo.

- Jasper, acha que você e Alice estariam disponíveis no final de semana? - Ele começou enrolando um pouco - Bem... se você estiver bem mesmo e pronto para isso - eu sabia que o problema era eu e meus sentidos vampíricos que insistiam em não me dar uma folga, mesmo que ele não estivesse querendo dizer isso. - É que o Hospital irá fazer uma cerimônia de boas vindas para a nova doutora e achei que seria uma boa oportunidade para reunir a família... - Esse era o Carlisle, a pessoa mais devotada para a família que eu conhecia, depois de Esme, é claro.

- Iremos sim Carlisle, sem problema algum.

- Bem, eu espero não estar causando nenhum problema a você filho, é a última coisa que eu não pretendia fazer.

- Eu estou melhor mesmo, não se preocupe, estaremos aí - eu iria me virar para fazer acontecer, porque me esconder não ajuda mesmo.

- Então esperarei por você.

- Tudo bem, tchau.

- Tchau.

Eu devia isso a eles, Alice e eu tínhamos obrigação de estar lá.

**Bella**

O telefone de Edward tocou, mas não sabia dizer onde estava meu amor a uma altura dessas. Ele me impressionava com seu cavalheirismo e sempre querendo propiciar tudo o que me agradasse. Deus, como eu o amo. Decidi atender quando vi que o número era de Carlisle, poderia ser algo sério com Nessie!

- Alô?

- Oi Carlisle! Quanto tempo!?

- Sim, faz tempo mesmo que vocês sumiram. E como andam as férias?

- Ótimas, não poderiam estar melhores. Mas me diga, como andam as coisas por ai? - Eu interiormente temia essa resposta dele, mesmo que não transparecesse.

- Tudo tranquilo. Bella, querida, você e o Edward pretendem voltar quando?

- Provavelmente dentro de um mês... por que? – Será que havíamos passado mais tempo do que deveríamos estar longe?

- Não, nada... é só que terá uma cerimônia no Hospital por causa da contratação de um pessoal, achei que seria a chance de reunirmos a família, mas a Rosalie e a Reneesme também não vão. - Esse era o Carlisle que eu conhecia, sempre tentava nos dizer que não estávamos errados...

- Bem, se quiser podemos voltar hoje...

- De modo algum, aproveitem as férias de vocês, vocês merecem - ...e como o filho, ele passava por cima de seus próprios sentimentos para contentar os demais.

- Bem quer que eu fale com Reneesme então? - Era o mínimo que poderia fazer. Minha filha não diria não para mim.

- Não, de modo algum, ela terá um desfile de moda para ir.

- Eu quase não acredito que minha filha decidiu seguir justo o que eu nunca faria... – Gente, ela realmente queria essa faculdade. Juro que não tinha acreditado muito na Rosalie.

- Filhos Bella, eles são incompreensíveis.

- E eu que achava que os pais é que eram... – É, eu tinha que confessar isso, apesar de saber que os filhos de Carlisle eram todos afetivos.

- Bem, aproveitem as férias.

- Obrigada, e aproveite a festa.

- Eu irei, obrigado.

**Mel**

Liguei para meu irmão: caixa postal... para minha irmã: caixa postal... e para meu amado: caixa postal! Qual era o problema dessa gente em atender o telefone? Bem, eu tinha que saber que não era tão importante assim, eles deveriam ter que fazer suas próprias coisas, eu sei. Bem, mesmo assim deixei um recado na secretária eletrônica, talvez eles estivessem de folga... quem sabe...

**Carlisle**

Fui até Esme na pediatria, meu anjo estava linda de vestido branco. Não resisti e a abracei enquanto ela colocava um bebê no berço.

- Olá gatinho, o que posso fazer por você? - Ela sorriu.

- Acabou de fazer - Eu a beijei.

Como era difícil ficar longe de meu amor, eu gostava muito de trabalhar, mas ficar longe dela era o alto preço que tinha que pagar por isso.

- Estava pensando se gostaria de dar uma volta comigo? Bem, eu te convidaria para almoçar, mas acho que demoraríamos um pouco.

Ela sorriu e me deu sua mão.

- Seria ótimo passear com o homem mais lindo de todo o Hospital.

Saímos de lá, Esme pegou seu casaco e nos dirigimos para o jardim. Os bancos estavam cobertos de neve, mas já não nevava mais há algumas horas.

- Então, preciso te contar, consegui que pelo menos metade deles venham para a cerimônia.

- Isso é ótimo - ela me beijou.

- Alguns não vão poder vir... Bella e Edward estão um pouco longe e Rosalie e Nessie terão aula... Mas Alice, Jasper e Emmett virão.

- O que importa é que estaremos juntos novamente, não todos, mas alguns de nós. Eu sei que todos têm suas próprias vidas agora, temos que ser compreensivos.

- A propósito, - eu a abracei - eu já lhe disse como você está linda hoje?

- Bem, já... mas pode dizer o quanto quiser.

- Eu te amo e você está realmente linda hoje.

Eu a beijei novamente e juro, perdemos a noção do tempo, só percebi que havíamos demorado quando um enfermeiro chegou sutilmente e me avisou que havia uma emergência, uma pessoa havia sofrido um acidente de carro.

Eu me desculpei com Esme por passar tanto tempo longe dela, mas ela disse que estava tudo bem e que eu poderia ir. A última coisa que lembro, antes de entrar no Hospital novamente, foi vê-la sozinha na neve. Aquilo me partiu o coração.


	6. A Cerimônia

**"Família Cullen (Fase 1)"**

_por: grupo de autores do Mereço Um Castelo_

**Capítulo 6:** A Cerimônia

**Mel**

Chegou o dia da cerimônia de boas vindas. Eu deveria estar tão feliz, mas juro que estou bem desconfortável com a situação... Segundo Scalzaria explicou, a cerimônia é apenas um pretexto para atrair outros médicos. Mas, mesmo assim, estou me sentindo desconfortável com a coisa toda.

Fiz todos os exames ontem e já estou totalmente admitida. É... Definitivamente já faço parte da folha de pagamento do Hospital e meus primeiros plantões serão para a noite que Dr. Carlisle possa descansar.

Tirei meu último dia de descanso para relaxar, já fui ao cabeleireiro, à manicure e comprei um vestido amarelo claro lindíssimo apesar de simples. Apesar de eu ir sozinha, tenho certeza de que vai dar tudo certo.

**Carlisle**

Hoje será o cerimonial. Esme está linda como sempre.

**Alice**

O vestido de Esme é lindo! Todo verde água com um caimento simplesmente perfeito!

**Emmett**

A mamãe estava uma gata.

**Jasper**

Esme está muito bonita esta noite...

**Carlisle**

Bem, tive que ir de branco, provavelmente iria trabalhar depois.

**Alice**

Carlisle está sempre muito bem, é inegável como branco combina com ele.

**Emmett**

Papai estava, como sempre, de branco.

**Jasper**

... e Carlisle estava com seu visual padrão.

**Carlisle**

Alice estava com um vestido bem... bem Alice...

**Jasper**

Alice é sempre linda, não importa o que faça, use ou não use...

**Emmett**

A Alice tava de xadrez... Cara, xadrez!

**Alice**

Eu estava com um vestido lindo! Todo xadrez com tonalidades azuis, ele era meio retrô com um sapatinho de boneca.

**Carlisle**

... e Jasper estava com o seu tradicional preto.

**Emmett**

O Jasper tava de roupa padrão, o cara deve achar que é o vampiro clássico.

**Alice**

O meu amor está sempre lindo! Ele fica maravilhoso de preto!

**Jasper**

Eu estava normal. O Emmett deve ter ficado com ciúmes...

**Alice**

O Emmett fica muito bem de preto também.

**Emmett**

... Ok, eu tava de preto também.

**Carlisle**

Eu fui cedo ao Hospital, bem antes da cerimônia para trabalhar. Por insistência de Esme, meu amor, eu levei outra roupa para me trocar antes do evento, afinal, estaria em contato com pessoas doentes, não que eu fosse me sujar... mas só por causa da circulação de bactérias.

**Alice**

E a hora chegou. Estou tão feliz que meu Jazz concordou em vir! É claro que eu fui dirigindo o meu Porsche amarelo até lá. Meu amor tem sempre uma motorista prontinha para dirigir por ele... mesmo que ele não queira.

**Mel**

Ok, eu confesso que fui de uniforme e levei o vestido e a sandália em uma bolsa só para poder ir de moto. Bem, de qualquer modo eu ficaria para trabalhar também. Já que cheguei, fui me trocar no banheiro e peguei um dos milhares de armários disponíveis na ala dos médicos para a bolsa e o capacete. Assim que saí, fui procurar Scalzaria. No caminho pude notar que a enfermeira Joy conversava com um enfermeiro e me olhava de forma estranha... eu acho que ela não gostou muito de mim. Enfim, não iria me preocupar com isso agora.

**Andrew**

O pessoal do RH fez um ótimo trabalho em relação aos preparativos da cerimônia. Desde cedo pude ver que estava tudo em uma ordem perfeita. Pessoas importantes foram convidadas para a cerimônia, alguns repórteres e jornalistas também.

A doutora Mel foi responsável por dois projetos científicos que ajudaram a desenvolver técnicas de tratamentos inovadoras em seu tempo de faculdade, era incrível o fato de ela ter se formado e não ter sido contratada por um grande Hospital ainda.

Eu olhava os últimos preparativos quando a Mel chegou. Ela estava bonita de vestido amarelo.

- Olá, e a Chandra, não chegou ainda?

- Ela virá logo, teve que passar no cabeleireiro mais uma vez... pela terceira hoje...

- Acho que ela está mais nervosa que você, hein?

- É... parece que sim.

- Acho que você deveria ir buscá-la, ela vai gostar.

- Sabe que é uma boa ideia.

Como todos estavam engajados cuidando de tudo no Hospital para que a cerimônia ocorresse sem problemas, não seria nada demais se eu saísse por alguns minutos para alegrar minha bela esposa, com certeza todos me entenderiam.

**Alice**

Queria entrar logo e ver como a decoração na mente de Carlisle havia ficado de fato!

**Jasper**

Não sei por que, mas estava com uma sensação estranha me rodeando...

**Andrew**

Em poucos minutos já estávamos de volta para a cerimônia. Quando cheguei, a família do Dr. Carlisle Cullen já estava lá. Era impossível não notá-los, parecia que uma agência de modelos havia mandado-os para lá. Eu conhecia Esme, a menorzinha de todos, então fui cumprimentá-la junto com minha esposa.

- Olá! Chandra, querida, esta é a esposa do Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Esme...

Minha esposa nem me deixou terminar as apresentações e já deu um passo a frente para cumprimentá-la. Esme nos apresentou seu filho Emmett, sua filha Alice e o marido dela, Jasper. Eu nem podia imaginar que Carlisle já possuía filhos casados... Enfim, cada vez me impressiono mais quando descubro algo em relação a esta família. Definitivamente eles se parecem muito mais novos do que o são, Chandra vai querer saber qual é a marca dos cosméticos de Esme e eu estarei perdido...

**Jasper**

Um casal sorridente veio cumprimentar Esme. O homem era Andrew Scalzaria, chefe de Carlisle, e a mulher Chandra Scalzaria, sua esposa. Em menos de um minuto ela e Esme já estavam conversando como velhas amigas. Eles aparentavam ser muito felizes juntos e contagiavam a todos a sua volta com isso, apesar de ele emanar certa tensão de si - provavelmente devido a responsabilidade que exercia no Hospital.

**Alice**

Eu estava reparando na decoração quando notei que Esme conversava com um casal, eu nem havia prestado atenção no fato de que alguém iria se aproximar de nós. Acho que pela primeira vez estava começando a me desligar totalmente de minhas visões para ver ações e transações comerciais; mas de certa forma isso pode nos complicar se eu não aprender a administrar de uma forma correta. Preciso trabalhar um pouco melhor isso tudo.

Reparei quando o casal me olhou e Jasper me cutucou com o braço. Em resposta a eles eu sorri sem saber do que de fato todos estavam falando.

- Ah, olá...

Foi tudo o que pude dizer, logo percebi que Esme tinha me apresentado como sua filha e agora apresentava Jasper como meu marido. Sabe que adoro essa frase "Jasper como meu marido", ela soa perfeitamente bem!

**Emmett**

Esme nos apresentou, disse que Alice e eu éramos seus filhos, e Jasper o marido da baixinha. Ela disse que minha adorada não pode vir por estar em um "curso da faculdade para horas extracurriculares obrigatórias" - parecia até importante estar num desfile quando Esme usava estas palavras... Afinal era uma pequena mentirinha para encobrir o desfile que meu anjo foi por livre e espontânea vontade e curiosidade.

Aliás, a cada modelo que pisava na maldita passarela eu recebia uma mensagem detalhando sua roupa, maquiagem, falta de postura, entre outras críticas. Parecia que eu estava lá e não na cerimônia no Hospital.

Enquanto mamãe falava com o simpático casal, papai chegou.

- E a sua princesa sem castelo? - ele me perguntou de forma que apenas os vampiros podiam ouvir.

Eu peguei o celular e ele logo entendeu quando uma nova mensagem chegou, antes mesmo de eu abrir a anterior. Ele riu e seguiu em direção a mamãe, chegando próximo a ela, a abraçando e beijando sua testa, definitivamente era o comportamento comum e romântico dos meus pais – cara eu sou fã deles, vendo eles assim até parece que a coisa mais fácil do mundo é se casar e ter vários filhos vampiros morando na sua casa...

**Carlisle**

Cheguei e me dirigi à minha família, meu anjo estava conversando com a humana mais próxima de uma amiga que ela já teve há anos. Era ótimo vê-la conversando tão feliz. Mas logo Andrew nos chamou para a apresentação formal da nova doutora.

**Andrew**

Chamei Carlisle pra irmos juntos até Melinda dar-lhe as boas vindas formais.

**Mel**

Eu estava muito envergonhada e feliz pela base esconder minhas bochechas vermelhas quando a cerimônia formal começou. Para minha sorte ela durou pouco, só que todos que estavam lá decidiram me cumprimentar, abracei e recebi beijos de vários e tive que sorrir para tanta gente que não me lembro de metade delas...

Até que a família de Carlisle chegou até mim, primeiro uma garota de cabelos espetados que pareci ter a minha idade.

- Oi! Eu sou a Alice, seja bem vinda! - quando percebi ela já estava me abraçando.

- Obrigada - foi tudo o que consegui dizer.

- Tenho certeza de que vai dar tudo certo. Ah, - ela puxou o moço ao lado dela – esse é o Jasper!

- Olá, bem vinda – disse o moço... er, Jasper.

- Obrigada.

- Bem, agora vou ter com quem dividir o serviço. – Era Carlisle, todo sorridente. - Seja bem vinda Melinda.

**Emmett**

Logo que a cerimônia começou, eu fui um dos primeiros a cumprimentar a mocinha e corri para um canto para telefonar para meu anjo. Ela é tão linda e está me torturando só mandando mensagens, eu precisava desesperadamente ouvi-la. Rosalie atendeu antes mesmo do primeiro toque.

- Emmett, está me atrapalhando!

- Desculpe querida, é que estava cansado de ler, não prefere falar comigo, hein?

- Claro! – Imagino que nessa hora seus olhos devem ter brilhado, pois ela disparou a falar. - Ursinho, você não acredita como o gosto desse povo é duvidoso! Vou te contar cada detalhe. Primeiro, a estilista...

Eu não prestava muita atenção no conteúdo da conversa, o importante era ouvi-la e saber que ela também sentia essa necessidade de falar com alguém, aliás, não com qualquer alguém, ela queria era falar comigo!

**Rosalie**

O desfile estava... médio. Ok, estava fraco, fraco, fraco! Tenho certeza de que se dessem uma tesoura, linha e uns retalhos para um urso, ele saberia costurar melhor do que este estilista inglês de péssima categoria. Estava tão indignada que tinha que contar a alguém... Eu tentei demonstrar toda a minha indignação a Reneesme, mas ela estava boquiaberta. Estranhamente ela parecia maravilhada com aquele monte de trapo cafona passando lado a lado na passarela. Sem contar que as modelos não eram mais do que gravetos sem vida de cabelos de palha de milho com falsos cachos ou escova de formol mal feita que dóia a narina de qualquer um a distância de quarteirões!

Eu tinha que narrar tudo para alguém, minha indignação não seria em vão. Mas pra quem? Já sei! Emmett! Comecei a despachar mensagens para ele contando tudo! Narrei o acontecimento deplorável e a sucessão de erros fatídicos deste péssimo estilista por mensagens, e nem meu ursinho aguentou, ele teve que me telefonar para ouvir por si só. É, definitivamente aquele desfile estava fadado a decepção total!

**Emmett**

Eu concordaria com qualquer coisa que ela dissesse se isso a fizesse falar comigo.


	7. O Desafio

**"Família Cullen (Fase 1)"**

_por: grupo de autores do Mereço Um Castelo_

**Capítulo 7:** O Desafio

**Jasper**

Eu estava com aquela sensação estranha... parecia que algo ruim estava por perto.

Eu tentei me concentrar, dentre sentimentos bons e de cooperatividade, o ciúme, o ódio e a dor... nesse momento eu me desequilibrei...

**Mel**

Estávamos conversando, e pedi a todos que me chamasse apenas de Mel. Eu preferia assim, afinal Melinda é estranho e longo demais.

Alice estava contando sobre uma firma de luvas cirúrgicas que estava com as ações em alta. Eu sorria, pois tentava não parecer tão burra e embora estivesse interessante, eu temia não saber responder a altura. Foi quando olhei para o moço, Jasper, ele parecia com dor. Minha reação involuntária foi dar um passo a frete e tocá-lo no ombro.

**Carlisle**

Estávamos tão envolvidos na conversa de Alice que só percebi que algo estava errado com Jasper quando Mel o tocou no ombro.

- Você está bem?

Eu me apressei e segurei Jasper esperando o pior.

- Calma Carlisle, ele parece confuso - Mel tentou me impedir de segura-lo com palavras, ela mal podia saber o real perigo que meu filho a poderia oferecer. - Pegue uma cadeira para ele.

Eu tive que atende-la enquanto torcia para Jasper não fazer o pior e para Alice tomar alguma atitude.

**Alice**

Eu me empolguei, não estava prestando atenção em ninguém, apenas nas ações médicas para tentar ter algum papo com papai e a Mel. Quando dei por mim, Jasper estava sendo amparado pela Mel. Pude ver, pela reação de Carlisle, que ele esperava o pior de Jasper, ou seja, uma carnificina sem tamanho. Que eu sinceramente não pude ver em nosso futuro. Aliás, todo o futuro pareceu nebuloso, como se eu estivesse presa em uma sala vazia. Naquele instante eu não via nada e não podia me mexer para não correr o risco de atingir os humanos ao meu redor.

Essa não... aonde foi que perdi todo o controle e não pude prever um ataque contra nós? Eu só podia esperar que na melhor das hipóteses eu estivesse errada e apenas estressada o bastante para estar presa naquela situação.

**Mel**

Carlisle pegou a cadeira para Jasper e ficou olhando para ele com pavor nos olhos. Definitivamente, os médicos agem como bobos quando seus parentes estão doentes... É uma reação natural.

Eu peguei um copo de água e dei para Jasper.

- Pegue, beba isso e me diga o que está sentindo.

Jasper ficou encarando o copo de água como se eu estivesse lhe dando veneno, depois ele olhou para Carlisle e bebeu um gole meio incerto do que fazia. Acho que ele pensou que poderia piorar tomando a água... não sei.

**Jasper**

Foi como um apagão de dor que durou um segundo e percorreu todo o meu corpo em uma velocidade assustadora. Eu me desequilibrei pela primeira vez desde que me tornei o que sou. Mel deu um passo à frente e me tocou no ombro, por uma reação assim tão rápida de uma humana, envolta em uma conversa no qual eu não participava tão ativamente, eu juro, não esperava. Quando dei por mim e senti seu toque, eu a olhei imediatamente e senti que alguém segurou meus braços.

- Você está bem?

Ela parecia totalmente e verdadeiramente preocupada, sua postura era a de alguém que estava preparada para qualquer emergência, embora ela não pudesse prever que tipo de emergência eu poderia causar com ela assim tão perto de mim.

Mas naquele momento, eu não podia reagir, eu não queria reagir, de fato, e quando fui segurado vi suas feições mudarem.

- Calma Carlisle, - eu já esperava que pudesse ser meu pai mesmo - ele parece confuso. Pegue uma cadeira para ele.

Eu senti Carlisle me soltar meio inseguro, ele pegou uma cadeira em velocidade humana rápida, mas vampira lenta.

Ela tocou no encosto da cadeira e amorosamente pediu para que eu me sentasse, ainda segurando com a outra mão em meu ombro. Ela parecia falar com uma criança confusa, e naquele momento eu realmente não me sentia mais do que isso, eram muitas emoções encobrindo algo ruim.

Me sentia um incapaz. Tive de obedecê-la e me sentar. Só então olhei para minha fadinha parada como uma estátua olhando o vazio, foi aí que percebi que talvez não fosse o único a ser atingido pela onda de sentimentos controversos. Talvez ela visse o que iria acontecer e não me deixaria fazer nada de errado. Eu sempre confiaria meu resto de humanidade a ela, a minha maior preciosidade era exatamente a companhia dela, e era por ela que eu teria que me tornar mais humano e não desistiria assim tão fácil. Só porque a humanidade tinha decidido ser mesquinha? Não! Eu resistiria, por ela... por mim... por nós.

Mel pegou um copo vazio e uma garrafa de água em uma mesa próxima a nós, ela abriu a garrafa e encheu o copo, mas não sentia sede vinda dela e foi ai que percebi que ela estava tendo uma reação corriqueira e totalmente comum entre os humanos de acolher e tentar fazer sentir-se melhor, para meu pânico interior a água era para mim... Ela me deu o copo e pediu para que eu bebesse. Agora sim eu estava enrascado. Não colocava nada em meu corpo que não fosse sangue desde que me transformei. O que eu faria?

Olhei para Carlisle como quem procura o que fazer, e ele me olhou de volta como quem diz para fazer o que lhe pedem mesmo que você não queira. Eu ainda tentei olhar mais fixamente para o copo tentando decifrar qual seria a saída para aquilo, pude notar Carlisle balançando a cabeça suavemente em movimentos de "sim" que quase se pareciam como movimentos involuntários para os humanos a nosso redor.

Eu respirei fundo, como que para criar coragem e peguei o copo na mão, e com o máximo de coragem que havia reunido, consegui tomar um mínimo gole. Lembrei que uma vez Rosalie havia me desafiado, eu havia pulado fora e ela riu de mim; o simples gesto de Rosalie, se eu o tivesse encarado antes como um desafio, não estaria apavorado agora... Mas... A sensação era estranha, mas não era tão repugnante como eu esperava. Me senti até aliviado e vitorioso. Quase que como se tivesse concretizado um grande feito.

Foi quando ela voltou a perguntar.

- O que você sente Jasper? Pode me ouvir? - Eu fiz que sim com a cabeça em resposta.

Ela se abaixou na minha frente para me olhar nos olhos, até o momento eu ainda encarava o copo de água como uma realização e tanto, e olha que eu não havia tomado mais do que algumas gotas... eu estava em êxtase. Ela começou a testar meus reflexos com movimentos dos dedos para que eu a seguisse com os olhos, confesso que achei interessante fingir que eu tenho reflexos lentos assim como os humanos comuns, tudo estava sendo como um desafio e eu tenho que admitir que gosto de desafios.

Carlisle ainda me encarava com preocupação de que eu reagisse da forma errada. Mas na verdade, no momento, eu estava tão impressionado com o altruísmo da garota na minha frente que não poderia atacá-la. Em fim, todo o cuidado que ela me dedicava no presente momento me lembrava do próprio Carlisle com seus pacientes, que eu acreditava, até então, ser o único médico realmente apaixonado pela profissão. Bem, por sorte, eu estava errado, parece que existem outras pessoas boas no mundo.

**Carlisle**

Mel estava preocupada com Jasper, e eu com ela. Ela estava abaixada na frente dele. Se ele quisesse, ela seria uma presa fácil, nem eu e Alice poderíamos pará-lo. Ela lhe deu um copo de água, que eu achava que ele não beberia, e começou a testar seus reflexos.

Eu não sabia dizer qual havia sido exatamente o problema de Jasper, mas ele estava segurando muito bem. Eu tão pouco sabia dizer qual era o problema de Alice, ela estava parada sem reação, seu rosto estava com uma feição de preocupação, mas parecia que não era exatamente com Jasper. Não parecia que ela prestava atenção em alguma coisa a sua volta, na verdade. Eu cheguei perto dela e a toquei no braço.

- Alice?

Ela pareceu reagir.

- Ah?

- Está acontecendo alguma coisa? - Eu a perguntei quase que em um sussurro.

- Eu não sei... - sua resposta me preocupou.

Jasper devolveu o copo de água para Mel e se levantou da cadeira.

- Eu acho que é melhor irmos.

Alice e eu concordamos prontamente, antes que ele perdesse totalmente seu controle tão desafiado no presente momento.

**Jasper**

Eu decidi não abusar da sorte e ir embora. Como a doutora viu que eu estava bem de reflexos, não deveria me fazer nenhuma objeção.

- Tem certeza que está bem? - Bem, eu a enganei...

- Sim, foi só um mau estar... - Ela teria que acreditar nisso.

Alice, minha fadinha, decidiu se manifestar e me ajudar na encrenca que causei sem intenção.

- Acho que ele ficou muito tempo sem comer... - opa amor, saída errada...

Carlisle a olhou preocupado e eu vi que ela fez que não com a cabeça para tentar acalmá-lo.

- Eu estava atarefado, acabei me descuidando, mas já estou melhor. Obrigado.

- Eu te ajudo, amor. - Alice me pegou no braço como se me ajudasse a manter-me em pé.

- Você tem certeza que consegue levá-lo? Esta tão preocupada... - Agora Mel falava com minha fadinha.

- Não se preocupe, eu estou bem melhor. Só acho melhor ir para casa e descansar um pouco. De qualquer forma, se não me sentir bem tenho certeza que meu pa.. sogro irá me ver. - Tentei persuadi-la e quase pisei em minhas palavras.

Carlisle veio até nós.

- Eu vou acompanhá-los até o carro.

Mel ficou lá com o copo de água na mão, mas desta vez, finalmente, não fez nenhuma objeção. Quando saíamos eu vi que o chefe de Carlisle se aproximou dela com a esposa. Provavelmente estavam perguntando o que aconteceu.

Seguimos em direção ao Porche amarelo de minha fadinha. Carlisle estava preocupado e se culpando por todo o ocorrido, como sempre...

- Jasper, me desculpe por fazê-lo vir.

- Não se preocupe Carlisle, eu não sei exatamente o que aconteceu, mas...

- Se acalme fofinho, eu sei que você não faria nada – finalmente Alice se manifestou, eu estava ficando preocupado com sua falta de reação. Talvez eu tenha dito algo errado...

Eu parei e peguei suas mãos, Carlisle parou logo atrás de nós.

- Me desculpe por hoje, querida.

- Jazz não se preocupe, está tudo bem. Você foi tão forte como eu sabia que seria.

Carlisle olhava para os lados, aparentemente preocupado com algo que não queria dizer.

- É melhor irem, então, mas me liguem se acontecer qualquer coisa - ele nos disse isso meio que preocupado em quebrar o clima e pronto para sair de perto de nós.

Nos despedimos dele e entramos no carro, rumo a nosso castelo.

**Alice**

Eu estava tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, mas a sensação de desolação era presente e forte demais. Senti quando Carlisle me tocou.

- Alice?

Eu olhei para ele e respondi meio que sem entender totalmente o que se passava.

- Ah?

- Está acontecendo alguma coisa?

- Eu não sei... - era duro admitir, mas eu realmente não sabia.

Jasper levantou nesse momento querendo ir embora.

- Eu acho que é melhor irmos.

Eu não poderia discordar, afinal seria perigoso deixá-lo lá tanto tempo assim. Ele tentava convencer a doutora de que não precisava de cuidados médicos.

- Tem certeza de que está bem?

- Sim, foi só um mal estar... - meu fofo respondeu confiante.

E aproveitando a deixa, decidi me manifestar.

- Acho que ele ficou muito tempo sem comer... - eu disse pensando na necessidade humana de alimentação, mas vi que deixei meu pai preocupado com a nossa necessidade não humana de alimentação. Provavelmente ele imaginava que Jasper havia ficado sem caçar. Eu balancei a cabeça somente para Carlisle indicando que eu mentia, Jasper continuou falando com a doutora.

- Eu estava atarefado, acabei me descuidando. Mas estou melhor, obrigado.

Eu cheguei bem perto dele, como que para apoiar uma pessoa com dificuldade para a locomoção.

- Eu te ajudo amor.

Nesse momento ela deve ter percebido que não adiantava argumentar com Jasper e se virou para mim.

- Você tem certeza que consegue levá-lo? Está tão preocupada...

Mas foi o próprio Jasper que respondeu por mim.

- Não se preocupe, eu estou bem melhor. Só acho melhor ir para casa e descansar um pouco. De qualquer forma, se não me sentir bem tenho certeza que meu pa.. sogro irá me ver.

Então, papai veio até o outro lado de Jasper e se prontificou a nos ajudar.

- Eu vou acompanhá-los até o carro.

Seguimos em direção ao meu magnífico Porche amarelo. Papai procurava palavras para expressar seu pesar, como eu bem o conheço. No momento ele achava que Jasper estava sofrendo por ter vindo aqui por ele, mas na verdade sei que era eu quem deveria ter feito com que ele não viesse...

- Jasper, me desculpe por fazê-lo vir.

- Não se preocupe Carlisle, eu não sei exatamente o que aconteceu, mas...

Eu sabia que ele tentava achar uma explicação, então intervi.

- Se acalme fofinho, eu sei que você não faria nada - eu estava mentindo, não sabia realmente, mas meu amor não precisava saber disso agora.

Eu percebi quando Jasper foi diminuindo o passo, parou e pegou minhas mãos, até então eu estava olhando para baixo, mas não resisti ao impulso de olhar nos seus olhos.

- Me desculpe por hoje, querida - aquilo me mortificou.

- Jazz não se preocupe, está tudo bem. Você foi tão forte quanto eu sabia que seria.

Eu vi que Carlisle estava ficando impaciente para que fôssemos, antes que Jasper fizesse algo.

- É melhor irem, então. Mas me liguem se acontecer alguma coisa - meu pai me olhou com um olhar intimador, eu já sabia que ele queria me dizer para avisar se Jasper saísse do controle.

Entramos no carro depois de nos despedirmos de Carlisle. Olhei para meu gatinho enquanto dava a partida no carro. Ele é irresistivelmente belo, mas estava com aparência de dor.

**Emmett**

Depois de um longo telefonema com minha princesa (sem castelo - como ela adora me lembrar), decidi que já era hora de voltar à festa. Comecei a procurar por minha família, mas não vi sinal de nenhum deles. Nessa hora me deu um frio na espinha - será que Jasper havia perdido o controle?

Avistei Mel dentre os médicos e parti até ela.

- Com licença, doutora.

Ela se virou e pareceu aliviada em me ver.

- Você sabe onde estão meus parentes?

Suas feições mudaram na hora para a de uma preocupação extrema.

- Você não sabe? Seu cunhado passou mal, a esposa dele foi levá-lo para casa. Carlisle foi com eles até o estacionamento... - fui rude e a cortei.

- Obrigada, dona - eu saí correndo em velocidade humana até sair de vista, pensando o pior pra tudo. Talvez eu ainda pudesse ajudar Carlisle a deter Jasper

Corri em velocidade vampírica até o estacionamento tomando o máximo de cuidado para não ser visto.

Encontrei Carlisle no estacionamento caminhando de volta ao salão.

- O que houve?

- Jasper não estava bem...

- Corta essa, pai. Ele quis pegar alguém? Tipo a doutora gostosinha?

Meu pai olhou pra mim com cara de incrédulo, mas, cara, eu tinha que admitir que ela era gostosinha sim. Mas a Rosalie era perfeita, eu não sairia da insinuação. Meu pai decidiu responder.

- Não, ele pareceu abatido mesmo. Deve ter sido uma concentração de emoções muito grande para ele.

- É... ele não havia se recuperado de tudo ainda... Desculpe-me pela ausência, é que quando a Rosalie começa a falar ao telefone, ninguém consegue pará-la. Ela só para quando a bateria acaba!

- Eu sei...

Me senti uma pessoa ruim por não estar lá por meu irmão em uma hora que ele precisou tanto de apoio.

- Pai, eu acho que vou embora também, vou dar uma passada na casa deles para ver se precisam de algo...

- Tudo bem. Eu vou procurar Esme, nessa confusão toda eu nem sei mais onde ela pode estar...

- Quer ajuda?

- Não, tudo bem. Veja como seu irmão está e me avise depois, por favor.

- É, eu sei que da mamãe o senhor cuida... - Epa, Carlisle fez uma cara de que a piada foi rude. - Foi mau pai, bem estou indo nessa.


	8. O Desaparecimento

**"Família Cullen (Fase 1)"**

_por: grupo de autores do Mereço Um Castelo_

**Capítulo 8:** O Desaparecimento

**Carlisle**

Voltei para a cerimônia. A maior parte das pessoas, para nossa sorte, não havia notado o súbito mal estar de Jasper.

Comecei a procurar minha querida Esme, primeiro dei uma olhada no geral e depois perguntei a algumas pessoas, até que cheguei na Chandra Scalzaria.

- Não há vejo desde que ela foi ao banheiro, doutor. Mas se quiser, posso entrar lá e ver se ainda a encontro... Pode ser que ela não esteja bem... - Chandra mal terminou a frase e começou andar rapidamente em direção ao banheiro.

Andrew e eu a seguimos até a porta. Eu podia ouvi-la procurando dentro do banheiro, o piso de mármore deixa seus passos com o sapato de salto nítidos o suficiente para que humanos o ouvissem. Alguns minutos depois, ela estava de volta ofegante.

- Sinto muito, doutor, mas ela não esta lá dentro.

- Vamos procurá-la por todo o Hospital, não se preocupe - era Andrew que tocava em meu ombro enquanto falava.

Eu voltei a olhar ao redor, tentando ver o lindo sorriso de Esme perdido na multidão. A última vez que a vi ela estava com Chandra, talvez ela estivesse falando com alguém agora... talvez uma enfermeira... Eu precisava vê-la.

**Andrew**

Carlisle não achava sua esposa, Esme. Minha querida e eu estávamos ajudando-o a procurá-la. Esme não estava no último lugar onde Chandra a havia visto, o banheiro feminino. Carlisle parecia perdido, então, chamei um dos seguranças e a descrevi, pedindo para que a localizassem. Ele passou um sinal de rádio para todos os outros e um deles respondeu.

- Eu a vi nos jardins, mas faz algum tempo. Eu acho que ela já foi, pois não a vi entrar novamente no salão. Cambio, desligo...

O outro segurança repetiu a informação e corri para avisar Carlisle. Talvez ela tivesse ido embora com a filha depois que ele os deixou no estacionamento.

**Carlisle**

Andrew estava sendo solidário e me ajudou a procurar Esme pelas dependências do Hospital. Eu estava com uma sensação péssima, como se parte de mim tivesse sido arrancada fora para sempre. Eu precisava, desesperadamente, achá-la para liquidar essa sensação ruim que me assolava. Ela iluminaria meu dia com seu brilho espontâneo, com sua força e ternura. Deus sabe como amo esta mulher.

Eu olhava por todo o salão e não a via. Andrew decidiu pedir a um dos seguranças, descrevendo-a para eles. Embora fosse de coração, nenhuma palavra no mundo poderia ilustrar sua beleza com tanta fidelidade, nem mesmo as usadas por Andrew, porém elas foram o suficiente para obter uma resposta de um dos seguranças por rádio. Afinal, minha linda, era impossível de não ser notada. Ele disse que a viu nos jardins, mas que não estava mais lá. Mesmo distante de Andrew e do segurança que recebia a mensagem por rádio, eu pude ouvi-la, porém Andrew correu até meu lado para repeti-la.

- Você deveria ligar para ela ou dar algum tempo e ligar para sua casa - sugeriu Chandra.

- Sim, afinal ela pode ter ido embora com sua filha depois que você voltou do estacionamento - era Andrew tentando me dar esperanças.

- Tente liga para ela, pode ter sido um desencontro bobo - reforçava a sempre simpática Chandra.

- É, eu farei isso... Preciso ver também como está meu genro. Aliás, se me permite, Andrew, eu gostaria de ir embora.

- Claro, Carlisle. Pode ir sim, aliás quer que eu o leve?

- Não, eu posso ir sozinho, não se preocupe.

- Bem, sabe meu número, me ligue se precisar de algo - esse era Andrew, sempre solidário – ah, vá pela sombra.

- Obrigado, eu irei.

Nos despedimos e eu sai o mais rápido em velocidade humana que eu pude. Lá fora, entrei em meu carro e o escondi em uma rua próxima ao Hospital, onde nenhum dos funcionários pudesse vê-lo e saí a pé, que era a forma mais rápida, para procurar por Esme. Eu não descansaria enquanto não a encontrasse aquela que conseguia tornar os momentos mais difíceis em felicidade, eu não sabia mais o que era estar distante dela e era feliz não o sabendo.

Andei por toda a cidade: cada beco, cada construção, cada ponte, cada praça, cada monumento, cada estacionamento, cada quarteirão ou terreno baldio que fosse, passei por ele a procurando desesperadamente. A cada lugar que passava, minha angústia aumentava, junto com o medo de perdê-la para sempre. Comecei a procurar pelos arredores da cidade, foi nesse momento que Alice me telefonou.

- Carlisle, o que está acontecendo? Onde está Esme?

- Eu não sei Alice - não queria ser rude, apenas não sabia mesmo o que respondê-la - ela sumiu. Estou desesperado Alice - eu precisava desabafar com alguém aquela minha angústia crescente, eu sabia que minha filha me entenderia. - Eu não suporto a ideia de ela ter sumido e eu não ter percebido nada...

- Calma Carlisle, vamos encontrá-la.

Eu estava desesperado, parei no alto de uma montanha e comecei a observar qualquer mínimo sinal de movimento. Sentia o cheiro de qualquer coisa que pudesse me levar a ela, mas nada se comparava ao seu cheiro, a sua luz, a seus suaves passos, a seu cabelo esvoaçante. Eu estava sofrendo como nunca me lembrava de ter sofrido antes. Ela é única, não conseguia imaginar um amanhã sem ela ao meu lado. A agonia crescia a cada passo que eu dava, junto com a vontade de não seguir em frente sem a razão de meu controle, sem a luz que me guiava. Eu achava que ia enlouquecer se não a visse mais, e eu provavelmente já estava enlouquecendo...

**Alice**

Chegamos em casa, tentei me concentrar no futuro imediato de nossa família e tive uma visão assustadora. Carlisle tentaria se matar! Eu dei um pulo e gritei desesperada.

- Não, não, não! Você não! Não! Não!

Jasper correu ao meu lado e começou a me sacudir para que eu voltasse do transe em que entrava quando estava tendo visões. Se eu pudesse chorar, estaria me debulhando em lágrimas agora...

- Alice! Alice! Fale comigo fadinha saltitante, por favor. Volte! - quando consegui voltar, vi seus olhos preocupados e seu sorriso fraco.

Eu o abracei apertado, não queria acreditar no que havia visto. Não, meu pai não! Ele não podia fazer isso! Nunca! Meu pai... a força da família, o motivo maior que nos une... Ele nunca poderia fazer isso conosco, com ele próprio... Ele não! Ai Deus, ele não poderia nos abandonar!

- Querida, me diga, o que foi?

- É Carlisle.

- O que tem ele?

- Eu tive uma visão com o futuro dele e ele tentava... - me faltou palavras e afundei o rosto no peito de Jasper tentando segurar meu desespero e vontade de sair correndo e gritando por toda a casa.

- O que ele tentava?

- Ele tentava não ser mais um de nós... - eu procurei as melhores palavras para descrever de forma a não preocupá-lo...

- Como assim? Ele está cheio de nós?

Jasper parecia não ter entendido a gravidade, acho que usei as palavras erradas...

Infelizmente, teria que contá-lo o que iria realmente acontecer... não poderia poupá-lo agora e deixá-lo sofrer se tudo concretizasse...

- Ele quer deixar de existir...

Jasper me soltou espantando, tentando reunir palavras para me responder.

- Eu vou ligar para ele - já fui pegando rapidamente o meu celular na bolsa.

- Alice, eu vou até a casa de Carlisle, me ligue assim que falar com ele. Eu converso com Emmett no caminho.

- Está bem.

Jasper saiu rapidamente pela porta, no mesmo momento em que Carlisle me atendeu.

- Carlisle, o que está acontecendo? - como não via Esme em minha visão, decidi perguntar por ela - Onde está Esme?

Ele estava totalmente abalado, eu podia perceber a dor em sua respiração forçada.

- Eu não sei Alice - ele respondeu desnorteado - ela sumiu. - Eu fiquei muda, nunca imaginei que Esme poderia sumir, eu não a monitorava como aos outros por motivos óbvios, ela sabia se controlar e amava meu pai demais para deixá-lo. O que Carlisle me disse a seguir acabou comigo. - Estou desesperado Alice. Eu não suporto a ideia de ela ter sumido e eu não ter percebido nada...

- Calma Carlisle, vamos encontrá-la.

Eu tinha o dever de consolá-lo, ele não deveria estar passando por isso... se eu tivesse sido mais cuidadosa... droga, eu me amaldiçoo a cada momento por isso. Eu falhei com Jasper, Carlisle e Esme de uma só vez... Eu sou um desastre.

Saí desesperadamente porta a fora tentando localizar o futuro de Esme. A medida que me esforçava mais eu me sentia pior, não via nada. Era como se ela não existisse, como se não mais existisse e mais uma vez a culpa era minha. Eu poderia ter evitado. Se eu pudesse chorar, é verdade, estaria me debulhando em lágrimas... Eu falhei...

**Jasper**

Chegamos me casa, beijei Alice e entrei pensando em meus problemas. Alice não merecia sofrer me vendo daquele jeito. Entrei em nosso castelo e fui para uma das salas para tentar me distrair, fiquei olhando para as pinturas na parede; na casa de Carlisle cada quadro contava um pouco de sua história, em nosso castelo cada quadro não dizia nada, apenas celebrava a felicidade das cores de Alice. Meu amor amava arte, e arte para ela tinha que ser bem colorida e viva.

Nesse momento percebi que minha fadinha saltitante entrou em casa sem saltitar, ela estava sofrendo por minha causa. Péssima hora, eu decidi me testar estando rodeado de humanos. Confesso que, por fim, não foi ruim, não para mim. Mas foi péssimo para minha família, sim, isto eu não podia negar.

Me recompus e decidi voltar até minha fadinha e tentar acalmá-la para poder vê-la saltitar novamente. Seu rosto era de pura preocupação, quando estava chegando mais perto vi que estava concentrada em uma visão.

- Não, não, não! Você não! Não! Não!

Do nada ela pulou e começou a gritar, o que me fez correr até ela e começar a sacudi-la para voltar a si.

- Alice! Alice! Fale comigo fadinha saltitante, por favor. Volte! - Tentei chamá-la da forma mais carinhosa que pude.

Assim que voltou, me abraçou imediatamente bem apertado, eu retribui com menos força e comecei a acariciar seus cabelos, sem saber o que de fato a afligia e me amaldiçoando por mais uma vez fazê-la sofrer.

- Querida, me diga, o que foi? - eu me odiava por ter que perguntar, pois já tinha quase que certeza absoluta que a visão dela tinha algo haver com alguma coisa que eu faria e ela provavelmente não diria.

- É Carlisle - eu fiquei sem reação, por essa eu não esperava.

- O que tem ele?

- Eu tive uma visão com o futuro dele e ele tentava... - ela não conseguiu terminar e me abraçou escondendo o seu rosto.

- O que ele tentava?

- Ele tentava não ser mais um de nós... - ela se calou e ficou me olhando atordoada.

- Como assim? - eu sorri da ironia e brinquei - Ele está cheio de nós?

- Ele quer deixar de existir...

Sem querer eu a soltei impressionado com a dura realidade que poderíamos enfrentar, "sofrendo por antecipação" como diria Edward se estivesse aqui... Se bem que ele estaria pior que todos nós, já que Carlisle era toda a sua referência de existência. Edward morreria antes de Carlisle, ou no lugar dele, se isso adiantasse...

Alice pegou seu celular e começou a discar.

- Eu vou ligar para ele.

Eu não podia esperar, precisava alcançá-lo e impedi-lo de cometer essa loucura. O que quer que tenha acontecido, vamos recomeçar e deixar pra trás.

- Alice, eu vou até a casa de Carlisle, me ligue assim que falar com ele. Eu converso com Emmett no caminho.

Saí correndo antes mesmo de que pudesse ouvir sua resposta. Peguei meu celular e disquei o número de Emmett, antes do primeiro toque ele atendeu.

- E aí Jazz? Ia mesmo te ligar para saber como está... - eu o cortei.

- Emmet, cara, é urgente!

- O que houve, cara? Você tá bem?

- Não! Quer dizer, tô! Eu estou bem, mas não é isso!

- Tá ou não tá? Cara, num to entendendo nada, quer passar o telefone pra Alice?

- Emmett, me ouve! Não me pergunte nada, só me escute. É urgente cara. O Carlisle tá com problemas, a Alice viu que ele quer se matar de vez!

- O que? Mas eu tava com ele agora. Ele tá bem, só está preocupado com você. Mas, não é pra tanto assim...

Eu comecei a perder a paciência, parecia que ele não estava me levando a sério de modo algum.

- Eu não estou brincando! O Carlilsle, na visão da Alice, realmente queria acabar de vez com seus dias. Estamos preocupados! Alice ficou de ligar para ele e eu estou o procurando!

Finalmente, Emmet pareceu entender a gravidade da coisa. Bem, ao modo dele...

- Putz! Cara, então é sério assim? Me fale onde está que estou indo pra aí.

Dei minhas coordenadas a ele. Em pouco tempo ele e até Alice (que conhece muito bem meu padrão de busca) estava comigo. Minha fadinha saltitante trazia no rosto uma dor profunda e Emmett uma preocupação crescente.

**Emmett**

Eu saí da cerimônia, apesar do pedido de papai de que eu visse como Jasper estava, decidi dar um tempo pro cara... sabe como é, para organizar as ideias... A Alice pode cuidar de entretê-lo! Isso eu tenho certeza!

Bem, decidi rumar para casa. Putz, cara, cada vez que penso na maldita palavra "casa" lembro que vou ter que dar um jeito de conseguir um maldito "castelo" para meu amor quando ela terminar a maldita faculdade de Moda... Alice me paga, aliás, é ela quem vai pagar o castelo! Ninguém mandou inventar essa história! Ah, aquela baixinha não perde nada por esperar, ela vai ver só!

Sem meu amor por perto o tempo passa devagar, até demais... Bem, o que eu poderia fazer? Decidi pesquisar na Internet castelos a venda, é claro! Meu amor ficaria orgulhosa de saber que eu estava me empenhando tremendamente em seu presente. É, eu sei cara, ela é linda e merece um castelo, ela não me deixa esquecer...

A Internet é algo estranho... é lenta, vem de algum lugar que agente não sabe onde é e leva as coisas pra outro que também desconhecemos... Enfim, é estranha.

Uma vez, só pra sacanear, entrei num bate papo de góticos e falei que era um vampiro centenário... Ha! Ninguém acreditou! O Edward me viu fazendo isso e queria me matar, mas nem ele pode aguentar a gargalhada quando viu que os caras não me levaram a sério e ainda se achavam mais "seres ocultos" do que eu. Imagina! Falaram que eu era muito "contente" pra ser um "ser oculto". Nesse momento me virei pra Jasper e falei que ele estava acabando com nossa reputação e... cara! Cara! Cara! O Jasper me falou um palavrão em retorno! A mamãe queria morrer! Mas eu não resisti e caí na gargalhada de novo, porque se caísse no braço com Jasper, ele não teria nenhuma chance. Sabe... amo minha linda, e é maravilhoso ficar com ela, mas eu sinto falta da bagunça que era a família toda reunida... a mamãe tem razão quando diz que somos mais felizes todos juntos...

É, acho que vou cumprir o que falei para o papai, vou ligar pro Jasper...

Opa! Ele foi mais rápido, sacanagem! Ele lê pensamentos também? Ou a Alice viu que eu ia ligar para ele primeiro e decidiu me sacanear? Aquela baixinha sempre está um passo a frente de qualquer um... Aliás, digamos que no sentido de "prever o futuro" ela está "um passo a frente", porque no sentido de "andar" ela é tão pequena que fica vários passos pra trás. Ha! Eu sou mau!

- E aí Jazz? Ia mesmo te ligar para saber como está... - e o cara me cortou.

- Emmett, cara, é urgente! - Urgente? Hmm, imagino a urgência...

- O que houve cara? Você tá bem? - Se bem que podia ser sério...

- Não! Quer dizer, estou! Eu estou bem, mas não é isso!

- Tá ou não tá? - ele estava me confundido - Cara, num to entendendo nada, quer passar o telefone pra Alice? - Ela pelo menos enrola menos...

- Emmett, me ouve! Não me pergunte nada, só me escute - parecia a Rosalie falando. - É urgente cara! O Carlisle tá com problemas, a Alice viu que ele quer se matar de vez!

- O quê? Mas eu tava com ele agora. Ele tá bem, só preocupado com você. Mas, não é pra tanto assim... - Esses Hale acham mesmo que são os centros das atenções, cara...

- Eu não estou brincando! O Carlisle, na visão da Alice, realmente queria acabar de vez com seus dias. Estamos preocupados! Alice ficou de ligar para ele e eu o estou procurando! – As palavras dele acabaram com meu humor. Ele falando sério e eu com gozação. Sabe que me senti até mau...

- Putz! Cara, então é sério assim? Fale onde está que estou indo pra aí.

Ele me deu as coordenadas, conheço bem seu padrão de caça, não foi difícil localizá-lo... Apesar de não estarmos caçando, é claro, sempre seguíamos intencionalmente o mesmo padrão. Onde quer que Carlisle esteja, o acharemos logo.

Alice chegou logo depois que eu, sua cara era péssima... e eu me senti pior ainda por ter levado o Jasper na brincadeira na maior parte do tempo...

- Mas então, alguém aí sabe o que vai levar ele a fazer isso? - perguntei incerto...

- Esme... - Alice só disse o nome de mamãe e nada mais.

- Como assim? - Confesso que fiquei sem saber, a mamãe é uma gata e papai nunca iria querer morrer e não vê-la mais.

Nesse momento Alice respirou fundo e começou a falar enquanto corríamos. O que não nos impedia de vermos e ouvirmos perfeitamente uns aos outros.

- Eu não sei o motivo ao certo, só sei que Esme sumiu...

Eu parei, eles perceberem e voltaram até onde eu estava.

- Como ela sumiu? - Até Jasper parecia surpreso.

- Eu liguei para ele, perguntei o que ocorria e notei que não a via mais... Ele disse que ela sumiu depois que saímos da cerimônia. - Ela terminou essa parte falando para Jasper e o abraçou.

Jasper olhava para mim enquanto segurava Alice. Nenhum de nós podia imaginar o que estava acontecendo de fato, mas se tudo piorasse, teríamos que chamar Edward, Bella e Rosalie de volta...

Alice soltou Jasper em um salto, ela estava em meio a uma visão.

- Eu o vejo!

Ela começou a correr e nós a seguimos sem dizer uma única palavra.

**Jasper**

Emmett e Alice chegaram praticamente juntos até onde eu estava. Os dois estavam com caras péssimas, mas minha fadinha parecia mais abalada. Eu não pude perguntá-la nada, me faltou coragem, afinal eu sabia que ela estava falando com Carlisle enquanto eu falava com Emmett...

- Mas então, alguém aí sabe o que vai levar ele a fazer isso? - Percebi a tensão no ar e a incerteza nas palavras de Emmett. Ele lutava dentro de si para que aquilo tudo fosse mentira, apenas não queria demonstrar.

- Esme... - Minha fadinha só conseguiu dizer o nome de mamãe.

Eu fiquei em choque, se é que um vampiro pode ficar assim.

Não pensei rápido o suficiente para perguntá-la exatamente o que ela queria dizer. Estava preso em mim, tentando relembrar os últimos sentimentos de Esme durante a festa e foi aí que percebi... Eu só a senti por perto antes de ter passado mal, pois naquele momento desliguei tudo a minha volta para não atacar Melinda e enfrentar o terrível copo de água...

- Como assim? - Emmett fez a pergunta que não pude.

Alice respirou fundo e começou a falar enquanto corríamos.

- Eu não sei o motivo ao certo, só sei que Esme sumiu...

Emmett parou e percebi apenas alguns passos à frente. Olhei para Alice e fiz sinal para voltarmos, estávamos todos com as emoções instáveis.

- Como ela sumiu? - Eu a perguntei enquanto voltávamos até Emmett.

- Eu liguei para ele, perguntei o que ocorria e notei que não a via mais... Ele disse que ela sumiu depois que saímos da cerimônia.

Alice me abraçou, eu olhava para Emmett com medo que o cara estourasse de vez. Quem sempre deu problemas fui eu e me vi em situação de estar lá por eles, era como estar do outro lado do problema e também não poder encontrar a solução exata... Minha fadinha estava se esforçando ao máximo, tentando solucionar todo o enigma. Ela estava constantemente presa em suas visões. Foi nesse momento que ela me soltou e começou a correr em direção à casa de Carlisle.

- Eu o vejo!

Nós dois a seguimos em silêncio.

**Alice**

Cheguei a Jasper e Emmett, medindo as palavras e tentando explicá-los o que nem eu podia compreender... Como queria que Edward estivesse aqui para falar por mim...

Emmett foi o primeiro a perguntar.

- Mas então, alguém aí sabe o que vai levar ele a fazer isso?

- Esme... - apesar de pensar mil palavras, só essa saiu de meus lábios e ainda com dificuldade...

- Como assim? - Ele me questionou, como eu já temia.

Começamos a correr. Respirei, tentando fazer com que o ar me desse coragem para prosseguir com as palavras, e não por uma necessidade verdadeira de respirá-lo.

- Eu não sei o motivo ao certo, só sei que Esme sumiu...

Olhei para Jasper nesse momento e estávamos sós. Ele fez sinal com a cabeça para voltarmos, Emmett havia ficado para trás. Não corremos, apenas caminhamos até onde ele havia parado. Jasper me questionou no caminho.

- Como ela sumiu?

- Eu liguei para ele, perguntei o que ocorria e notei que não a via mais... Ele disse que ela sumiu depois que saímos da cerimônia.

Chegamos a Emmett, terminei minhas palavras e abracei Jasper. Sentir estou perto dele e segura me fazia obter minhas visões mais facilmente. Eu tentava localizar Esme sem êxito algum. No momento em que tentei localizar Carlisle, de todos os lugares que poderíamos imaginar, o vi em sua própria casa.

- Eu o vejo!

Voltei a correr sem dar explicações, eles me acompanharam sem questionar nenhuma vez. Estávamos todos abalados.


	9. Dificuldades

**"Família Cullen (Fase 1)"**

_por: grupo de autores do Mereço Um Castelo_

**Capítulo 9:** Dificuldades

**Edward**

Bella estava estonteante, não existiam palavras no mundo que pudessem descrever sua felicidade. Para quem viveu a vida toda entre Phoenix e Forks, tudo era novidade.

Parte do tempo, ela se sentia um pouco triste por não falar o idioma local, mas eu sempre a encorajava. Afinal, ela teria tempo de sobra para aprender qualquer idioma que sonhasse, não precisava se preocupar com isso agora. Logo ela estava feliz novamente, indo a algum monumento ou vendo uma paisagem bonita. Eu já estive várias vezes em muitos dos lugares que estivemos, sozinho ou com minha família, mas eles nunca tiveram este brilho para mim.

Bella era intensa e imprevisível, tudo o que eu tanto amava nela não havia se perdido em sua transformação. Ela se demonstrava a cada instante uma mãe tão preocupada quanto a seu pai, Charlie, ligando constantemente para Reneesme para saber se ela estava bem... Nesse ponto, acabei tendo uma conversa franca com ela, após ser pressionado por nossa querida filha de forma tão sutil...

- Pai, não é por nada. Eu sei que você não viveu nesse período de modernidade e tal... Aliás, já existia telefone na sua época?

- É... - ela não me deixou responder, logo começou a falar como Renée faz com Bella...

- Então, acontece que a mamãe tá me deixando louca, pai! Ela me liga toda hora! Eu amo vocês, mas puxa vida! Ligar a cada hora é muito! Ela precisa pelo menos não me ligar no horário da aula e de madrugada. Eu sei que vocês não entendem, mas eu preciso dormir! - nesse momento ela quase gritava do outro lado do telefone e eu tive que afastá-lo do ouvido.

Bella sussurrou:

- Ela está brava?

Eu apenas fiz que sim com a cabeça e voltei o telefone ao ouvido. Tentei achar palavras que não chateassem nenhuma das duas... Mas, nossa, alguém poderia ter me dito que ser pai era tão complicado assim... Você, inevitavelmente, sempre acaba chateando alguém sem querer...

- Nessie... Bem, eu falarei para sua mãe sobre suas necessidades de paz e sossego para dormir e estudar - Bella a minha frente estava com cara de quem pedia desculpas novamente. - Ela está arrependida querida, não sabia que estava incomodando. Nós te amamos muito, tente entendê-la, a distância a deixa triste.

Até Reneesme teve que ceder nesse momento.

- Eu sei pai, não queria ser malcriada, é que eu fiquei muito brava. Desculpe-me também.

- É claro que a desculpo, filha, você precisa nos contar quando algo te incomoda também... Estamos muito longe para que eu adivinhe, não é? - Eu sorri com a brincadeira de "adivinhar".

- Eu sei pai - ela sorria de volta. - Estou com saudades.

- Nós também estamos.

- Agora eu vou desligar tá? Te amo!

- Tchau, filha. Também te amo.

Bella olhava para mim com curiosidade e arrependimento.

- Eu a irritei?

- Um pouquinho... - eu a abracei. - Mas somos novos no ramo e vamos errar um pouco até que deixemos nossa filha satisfeita com tudo. Não se preocupe.

- Queria ter tanta certeza como você.

- Bella, você é uma mãe maravilhosa, só precisa aprender a dosar um pouquinho... - Ela sorriu francamente.

- Vamos estabelecer horários, está bem? - Eu a soltei para lhe olhar nos olhos enquanto falava. - Isso pode ajudar. Ligue para ela apenas no período da tarde, pois nossa filha não tem aula e não estará dormindo.

- Está bem.

- E... Bella...

- Sim!

- Apenas uma vez por dia...

- Ah, mas uma só? - ela protestava.

- Querida, tente se lembrar em como se sentia quando sua mãe te ligava constantemente. - Eu a abracei novamente.

- Está bem, eu não gostava muito, você tem razão.

- Vai dar tudo certo Bella.

**Bella**

Era maravilhoso poder conhecer lugares nos quais eu só havia visto fotos em revistas ou em paisagens de filmes. Era mágico poder fazer tudo isso ao lado de quem eu mais amo.

Edward tentava sempre fazer todas as minhas vontades, por mais estranhas que elas fossem. Como a de passar uma tarde toda na Biblioteca Central de Londres lendo os livros mais antigos do Velho Continente. Ele sempre atendia prontamente a tudo que eu desejasse fazer.

O único ponto ruim da viagem era estar longe de minha querida filha, Reneesme. Mas eu sabia que Rosalie e ela estavam se divertindo na tal faculdade de Moda. Quando Edward pediu que eu apenas a ligasse uma vez por dia, compreendi que estava passando dos limites. Ser mãe era algo complicado... Ser uma mãe vampira, que não dorme, mais ainda! Às vezes, eu acabava a acordando... É, meu amor tinha razão em me pedir para ligá-la apenas de tarde...

**Nessie**

A faculdade de Moda era igual ao que tia Rosalie havia dito: trabalhos de monte e pouco tempo para fazê-los. Minha tia, que entendia tudo de moda, terminava a todos os trabalhos rapidamente, enquanto eu tinha que me dedicar mais e me esforçar para não dormir na metade... Confesso que tia Rosalie me dava ideias ótimas também, eu admirava sua beleza e criatividade. Ela é um gênio da Moda!

Eu me sentia sozinha às vezes... Rosalie se prendia ao telefone com tio Emmett e eu sentia que estava sobrando por ali...

Até o dia em que recebi a visita de alguém muuuito especial para mim! Rosalie estava ao telefone e começou a fungar, nesse momento eu decidi prestar atenção ao meu redor.

- Que fedor é esse?

A campainha tocou e eu corri para a porta, abrindo-a rapidamente.

- Éca, sentia algo de podre no ar mesmo!

Eu abracei Jake no mesmo instante em que a tia Rosalie o insultava. Ele não deu a mínima para ela e retribuiu meu abraço bagunçando todo o meu cabelo com uma das mãos.

- Jake! Pensei que não viria me ver!

- É claro que eu viria, é que estava tentando dar um tempo para a Barbie aí dar uma volta.

Rosalie mostrou a língua para ele e completou:

- Eu não vou sair de perto dela, cachorro!

- Por mim, você pode ficar. Eu já estou acostumado com o cheiro de vampiro mesmo. Eu não vou bancar o doido e correr pro banheiro depois... Afinal, o cheiro de lobo é meio impregnante, não é Nessie?

Eu percebi rapidamente aonde ele queria chegar com isso.

- Ah sim, muito impregnante! – eu concordei, colocando ênfase na palavra mágica "impregnante".

- Creeedo! - Tia Rosalie saiu correndo em direção ao banheiro e pudemos ouvir o chuveiro ser ligado.

Nós dois rimos e andamos até o sofá, onde sentamos. Jake sabia tirar Rosalie do sério sempre, sabe que até o tio Emmett ficou fã dele ao invés de brigar com ele? O Jake é demais!

-E então? O que me conta de novo?

- Ai, Jake! É o máximo! Eu estou amando a faculdade! É meio confusa, mas é o máximo! Sabe que já até pensei em desenvolver uma coleção de roupas para os Quileutes?

- É mesmo? Nossa Seth vai achar o máximo andar por ai com as roupas do marido da Barbie!

- Bobo! - Eu bati nele de leve e caímos na gargalhada.

Era engraçado como nos dávamos tão bem, apesar de sermos naturalmente inimigos mortais, predadores naturais um do outro.

- Mas, me conta. E como vão as coisas em La Push?

- Meio paradas... nossos sanguessugas favoritos não estão mais por lá. Sabe como é, né? Monotonia! - ele ironizava para deixar Rosalie se mordendo de raiva no banheiro, afinal nesse momento ela havia desligado a água. - A propósito, eu não tomo banho faz uns três dias só para concentrar meu cheiro, sentiu a diferença, Nessie?

Rosalie gritou de nojo no banheiro e eu e Jake começamos a rir novamente. Eu não conseguia responder, estava ocupada demais tentando respirar entre tantas gargalhadas. O Jake sempre me fazia feliz, eu adoro estar perto dele.

A água desligou depois que o telefone de tia Rosalie tocou. Jake fez mais uma ou duas piadas, mas não obteve resposta. Alguns minutos depois, tia estava na sala com uma roupa de frio para esconder o brilho natural de sua pele. Ela parecia preocupada, com o telefone na mão.

- Então irá ficar por aqui, Barbie?

Ela ignorou Jake.

- O que foi tia? Sua cara esta péssima.

- Nessie... estamos com problemas.

- Já disse que não saio - Era Jake, eu dei um tapa de leve nele.

- Sossega Jake, deixa ela falar.

- Tá certo, o que foi loira?

- Minha mãe... ela sumiu.

Jake e eu levantamos imediatamente do sofá.

- Como assim a dona Esme sumiu?

- Eu não sei - ela respondeu a pergunta de Jake sem nenhum insulto embutido, - Emmett me disse que nem Alice conseguiu prever.

Eu levei minhas mãos a boca, com vontade de chorar. Eu não podia imaginar que tia Alice não poderia ver algo que aconteceria com a vovó. Jake me abraçou.

- Calma, Nessie, nós vamos achá-la.

- É vamos! - Rosalie pegou sua bolsa para retirar as chaves do carro.

Nós três saímos, eu fui com tia Rosalie para o carro, Jake nos seguiria de moto logo atrás. A faculdade teria que esperar agora.

**Rosalie**

Eu estava ao telefone com uma amiga de faculdade, estávamos criticando o gosto duvidoso de parte de nossa sala. Apesar de, particularmente, eu achar que ela tinha um gosto tão duvidoso quanto! Nesse momento um cheiro fétido invadiu minhas narinas, nem o lixão municipal poderia cheirar tão mau para mim. Com certeza havia um lobo por perto!

Eu desliguei o telefone no momento em que Reneesme atendeu seu affair, "o cachorro fedorendo, Jake" na porta. Olha, ele até que ficava bem vestido com roupas, muito melhor que com aquele shortinho "eu moro na favela". Apesar de que seu cheiro era insuportável como sempre!

Eu tive que tomar banho!

Não fui porque ele falou, fui porque quis! Ninguém, nem o Emmett, manda em mim! Eu sou linda, independente e mereço um castelo!

Do banheiro, eu podia ouvir minha sobrinha conversando sorridente com seu - ai Deus, como dói falar isso - namoradinho, urg! Ela poderia ter herdado um gosto melhor que o dos pais! Meu irmão casou com a sem graça da Bella, tudo bem ela era humana, mas era sem graça. E ela era amiga de lobos! Credo! Aliás, diga-se de passagem, ela quase trocou o meu irmão por este lobo! Eu não me conformo, ele quer entrar para a família Swan! Não conseguiu a mãe agora quer a filha! Credo é totalmente indecente da parte dele!

Meu telefone tocou, era meu adorado! Era ótimo poder ouvir a sua voz e ignorar o latido que vinha de fora do banheiro...

Eu não estava preparada para ouvir o que Emmett diria... Esme, a minha mãe desde sempre, ela havia sumido! Tudo que pude respondê-lo é que pegaria Nessie e iríamos correndo para lá.

Nesse ponto, eu tenho que concordar, não ligava pra uma única palavra vinda do lobo irritante. Não precisei chamar Nessie, ela já sabia que iríamos quando a contei sobre Esme. Fechamos o apartamento e seguimos para casa de carro. Afinal, seria estranho deixarmos ele na garagem do prédio e sumirmos por alguns dias... Iria chamar a atenção e nos entregar aos humanos, não poderia correr o risco de nos expor.

Eu não sabia o que dizer, eu deveria ter ido à cerimônia boba! Tenho certeza que vou descobrir o que aconteceu, ah eu vou!


	10. O Último

**"Família Cullen (Fase 1)"**

_por: grupo de autores do Mereço Um Castelo_

**Capítulo 10:** O Último

**Carlisle**

Procurei por toda a cidade e redondezas sem sucesso... Talvez Andrew tivesse razão e Esme estivesse em casa... Eu esperava imensamente que ele tivesse razão.

Cheguei a nossa casa e a procurei por cada lugar, mas infelizmente Esme não estava lá também.

Pouco tempo depois, nossos filhos, Alice, Jasper e Emmett chegaram. Não cabia a nenhum de nós entender o desaparecimento dela, e era sofrível a todos nós.

**Rosalie**

Eu estava dirigindo e ouvindo Reneesme chorar copiosamente.

- Nessie, pega minha bolsa no banco de trás e me entregue meu celular, por favor.

- O que vai fazer? - ela perguntou dentre lágrimas.

- Somente uma ligação, pode pegar pra mim?

- T-tá, bom - ela engasgou enquanto respondia.

Não demorou muito pra ela achar em minha magnífica bolsa o meu celular dourado, exclusivíssimo, e me entregar.

- Obrigadinha Nessie.

- Ti-tia...

- O que?

- Não vai falar ao celular dirigindo, vai?

- E qual é o problema?

- É que não pode...

- Os humanos não podem, eles são muito lentos e distraídos. Eu não corro esse risco.

- Mesmo assim tia... - eu a ignorei.

Comecei a discar para meu adorado irmão, se alguém tinha que consolar Nessie, esse alguém não seria eu. Eu não iria ficar sendo babá de ninguém enquanto minha mãe estava perdida sabe-se lá por onde. Amo minha sobrinha, mas mãe é mãe e Edward teria que entender isso!

- Alô, Rosalie?

- Ah, Bella! O meu irmão está por aí?

- Sim, ele está...

- Então o chame!

- Claro...

Meu irmão atendeu em seguida.

- Diga Rosalie...

- Edward! É o seguinte...

- Você ligou para o meu pai? – era Reneesme me questionando no banco ao lado, eu a ignorei.

- Reneesme está aí? – era Edward também me questionando, mas no telefone, e eu também o ignorei. O que eu falaria era mais importante.

- Está acontecendo o seguinte problema irmãozinho. Eu não vou cuidar da Nessie enquanto o papai está precisando de mim.

- Como assim? O Carlisle? O que há com ele? – Edward parecia, estranhamente, não entender do que eu estava falando.

- Não se faça de desentendido Edward! A Esme sumiu, horas! E eu não vou ficar cuidando da sua filha enquanto posso ajudar a procurá-la.

O telefone ficou mudo, não o ouvi nem respirar do outro lado. Somente podia ouvir a voz de Bella ansiosa para saber o que havia acontecido... Ocorreu-me que talvez ele não soubesse mesmo...

**Bella**

Edward é encantador! Estávamos vendo o pôr do sol próximo a sacada do hotel, ele tem o sorriso mais lindo do mundo e o abraço mais cativante que alguém pode ter. Nada poderia atrapalhar nosso momento!

Correção... alguém poderia sim... O telefone tocou. Beijei delicadamente Edward e fui me afastando de seus braços enquanto seguia em direção ao telefone.

- Não vá...

- Pode ser importante, amor – eu sorri para ele enquanto pegava o aparelho.

Fiquei surpresa ao ver que era Rosalie...

- Alô, Rosalie?

- Ah, Bella! O meu irmão está por aí? – ela me ignorou totalmente e já me questionou sobre o irmão.

- Sim, ele está...

- Então o chame! – me cortou antes que eu pudesse dize qualquer palavra em retorno.

- Claro... – era melhor não brigar com a pessoa mais próxima de Reneesme...

Olhei para Edward que já estava ao meu lado.

- Querido, é sua adorada irmã... Rosalie.

- Ah... entendi – o sorriso dele se desfez. - Diga Rosalie...

Edward começou a falar com sua irmã, enquanto eu arrumava as almofadas do sofá, só agora via a bagunça que havíamos feito no cômodo. Quando voltei os olhos novamente para ele, percebi o como ele estava preocupado.

- Edward, o que foi? Querido?

Algo que Rosalie havia dito o abalou. Seria algo com nossa filha? Comecei a ficar imensamente preocupada e meu coração parecia que estava cada vez mais apertado. Eu queria, eu precisava com urgência, saber o que estava acontecendo.

**Edward**

Bella e eu estávamos próximos a sacada da sala de nosso de hotel. A iluminação do lugar era muito interessante, deixando minha Bella ainda mais bela ao pôr do sol.

O telefone tocou, eu não queria que ela saísse de meus braços para atendê-lo, mas eu já sabia que ela iria. Mesmo assim, tentei me opor da forma mais gentil que pude imaginar:

- Não vá...

- Pode ser importante, amor.

Ela sorriu e seguiu em direção ao telefone. Vi seu rosto fazer uma cara de surpresa ao ver quem era na bina, mas nada a deteu. Ela atendeu e pude perceber que minha irmã era quem havia estragado a cena... Rosalie... Ouvi Bella trocar poucas palavras com ela e virar para mim sarcástica e irritada com a atitude deplorável de minha irmã...

- Querido, é sua adorada irmã... Rosalie.

- Ah... entendi.

Eu já imaginava que ela deveria, no mínimo, ter sido muito estúpida. Eu a repreenderia com certeza, assim que terminasse seu show.

- Diga Rosalie... – "Antes que eu a mate com palavras", era a exata continuação que eu relutei para não adicionar as minhas palavras.

- Edward! É o seguinte... – ela começou, mas pude ouvir minha filha chorosa ao fundo protestando.

- Você ligou para o meu pai? – ela era tão ruim quanto à mãe para parecer zangada com alguém. Em geral fazia um beicinho, cruzava os braços e se afundava aonde quer que esteja sentada.

- Reneesme está aí? – tentei mostrar que já sabia que ela reclamaria do gosto de Reneesme sobre qualquer assunto fútil que fosse.

- Está acontecendo o seguinte problema irmãozinho. – Ela foi irônica, como só ela poderia ser... - Eu não vou cuidar da Nessie enquanto o papai está precisando de mim – fiquei sem palavras.

- Como assim? O Carlisle? O que há com ele? – fosse qual fosse o chilique de minha irmã, eu precisava saber o que se passava com meu pai, se realmente fosse verdade.

- Não se faça de desentendido Edward! A Esme sumiu, oras! – Suas palavras me deixaram sem reação. - E eu não vou ficar cuidando da sua filha enquanto posso ajudar a procurá-la. - Não liguei para suas palavras finais, eu não podia acreditar que Esme, a minha mãe, tivesse sumido de alguma forma e não fosse Emmett, Jasper ou Alice a me ligar e contar. Era triste saber que a única a me incluir no problema era bem a egoísta da Rosalie... De certa forma, eu a devia essa.

- Rosalie, estamos a caminho da casa de Carlisle. Obrigado por ser a única a me informar.

Desliguei antes que ela pudesse acrescentar qualquer coisa e me deparei com a cara preocupada de Bella.

- O que houve?

- Bella – me aproximei dela – temos que ir embora agora.

- É algo com Reneesme? – ela me perguntou em tom de urgência.

- Não querida... É com a Esme.

- Esme? – Bela levou as mãos a boca com que repreendendo alguma pergunta.

- Ela sumiu, mas vamos encontrá-la.

Bella tentou se recompor. Pegamos nossas coisas e saímos rapidamente do quarto. Não era difícil para nós arrumar tudo em apenas alguns segundos. Segui para o hall de entrada para encerrar nossa conta enquanto Bella comprava nossas passagens por telefone. Logo estaríamos com meus irmãos. E eu me perguntava qual deles seria aquele que me explicaria o motivo de eu ser o último a saber.


End file.
